Cherry doesn't fall away from the tree
by Ninufua
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories that follows up " Future without a past". Kaka/Saku
1. Changing Moods

_Here's the first one-shot story. I hope you liked the main ff and i hope you'll like the follow-ups ^^ Enjoy and I'll be waiting your reviews._

* * *

><p>Kakashi ducked as the chair flew inch away from his head. His hands were waving in front of him defensively. The thrown furniture crashed at the window and flew out of their apartment, falling on the street. Few scared and angry voices were heard. Kakashi hoped that Sakura didn't hurt anybody.<p>

"Sakura-chan… I didn't mean it that way…", the Copy nin ducked again and this time he had to roll on the floor to avoid the forks and knives that flew at him, "When I said you'll be like a cow, I didn't mean your body…"

The pink-haired girl narrowed her emerald eyes and stopped her hand from throwing the next fork at her ex-teacher, waiting for his explanation.

"Well, I meant body in one sense of the word…", he murmured and his answer was followed by a jingling sound of the broken in half fork, falling on the tiled floor. The pinkette growled through her teeth, "For God's sake, I was talking dirty, honey…", Kakashi stood up and smiled at his furious cherry blossom trying to put out her anger, "I just meant that I wanted to suck milk on your beautiful boobs, hun... you know me…", the silver-haired man drew closer to the sitting girl in the kitchen chair. He could still see the angry sparks in her emerald lakes but obviously he managed to calm her down somehow. He caressed her cheek uncertainly and bend down to be on her eye level.

"Pervert..", Sakura mumbled before pulling him to her in passionate and hungry kiss. It's always been like this since Christmas. Her constantly changing moods were sometimes a little dangerous but Kakashi always managed to tame her.

The kiss deepened and he tried to embrace her tightly but for the n-th time her big belly reminded him that he couldn't. Sometimes he just wished to hold her like before without something big and round to prevent him from doing so... The month they spent outside of Konoha was bliss. They were catching up with everything they've missed before. Days were full of laughter and nights were just a blank silence except for their moaning and groaning.

When she was already in her sixth month they decided to go back to Konoha. Tsunade needed Kakashi for missions and Sakura missed her team. She wondered how she could have spent all that time alone. It seemed impossible now. After Tsunade proposed Kakashi to become a member of her special ANBU guard squad temporary, he gladly accepted. He knew that by doing this the Hokage managed to provide him with enough free time that he could give to his wife and their child because the shifts in the squad were only six hours a day. Of course when Sakura started working in the hospital again he'd return to jonin and as Tsunade warned him, he'll be given another team of genins to train. Kakashi agreed to this wholeheartedly because he knew perfectly that it was going to be long enough time before anyone could pass the bell test and become his students. But the words of Tsunade were still echoing in his head, "_I __believe __you__'__ll__ be__ more __indulgent __to __your __students __now __when__ you__'__re__ going __to__ be__ a__ father_…". At that time he still hadn't realized it fully and the word _**father**_ crashed upon him with every responsibility that came with it.

The Copy nin pulled Sakura and made her stand up from the chair and follow him in the bedroom.

Soon after their return to Konoha it became quite clear to everyone that the famous Copy nin was dating his ex-student who was expecting his child. As they expected, disapproving rumors appeared but soon enough they dispersed as everyone noticed how they were looking at each other, glowing, with eyes filled with love.

The silver-haired man put her gently on the bed and took off her clothes, covering her body with kisses. His mouth was trailing every curve on her body, slowly going down when at last his head was between her legs. She saw his devilish smile on his lips before Sakura closed her eyes in pleasure. She grabbed the sheets and a soft moan escaped her lips. Her breathing fastened and soon she screamed his name as she came.

Kakashi slowly raised and eased his body beside her, looking at her green eyes. She had a dreamy smile on her lips. He could stare at her like that forever. She was everything he's ever wanted and now for the first time in his miserable life he was feeling complete and in place, and little scared, maybe.

"Marry me!", the man blurted out and saw how her eyes popped out in surprise. They have never even once talked about wedding. Sakura thought that Kakashi wasn't the exact kind of man who would want a marriage, so she didn't push him. The kunoichi was speechless.

"Um…considering you terrified expression I guess you just want to run away from me now…", Kakashi teased.

Sakura snapped out of her trance, "Naah, I prefer to annoy you for the rest of your life.", she kissed him.

"Is that an "yes"?", Kakashi grinned.

"Naah, I'm just kidding. Why should I bother to marry you when I can have you right now..?", Sakura pinched him on the arm. The Copy nin frowned and drew away from her a little, hurt. The kunoichi laughed and pulled him closer, "Of course it's yes, you silly!", she sighed, "Damn, I never get tired of teasing you…".

Kakashi growled playfully and tickled her sides. She started screaming and stirring, but the man didn't stop. Then she swayed her hand unknowingly and punched him in the face, Kakashi fell from the bed with popped eyes and a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Ooops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…", Sakura crawled on the bed to get closer to him and the large grin on her face hid the worried tone in her voice.

"_I__ hope__ I__'__ll__ survive __to__ see __my __child__… __before__ its __mother __kills__ me __unknowingly_…", Kakashi sighed helplessly.


	2. Waterless

_Here's the second story ^^ I hope you liked it I'm awaiting your reviews_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, you don't hang out with us as much as before!", Naruto accused her, looking angrily at Kakashi who just smiled softly and put an arm around his wife's shoulders.<p>

"Yeah, it's been kind of boring without you punching Sasuke for no reason…", Sai grinned and gasped for air as the Uchiha slapped him behind the neck.

"Well, I feel kinda _big_ to wander around… Plus, I don't want to be surprised when the time comes.", Sakura smiled.

"Why? When is your term?", Sasuke asked her concerned. Sakura hadn't gone out with team seven a lot during the past few months. And lately she's been going only to Tsunade for some reason. The dark-haired boy noticed that her head fell a little, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's just that the baby was expected at the end of May and now it's 10th of June, Tsunade-sama said that everything was normal.", Kakashi answered instead of her. The Copy nin knew that his wife was worried sick about the baby.

"Sakura-chan, as long as Baa-chan says it's ok, it _is_ OK.", Naruto grinned, "I'm sure that soon enough Kakashi will be babysitting his son…"

"You don't know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl, Naruto…", Sai reminded him.

"Now that you mentioned it… What did the Hokage tell you?", Sasuke turned to the couple sitting across the table at the "Barbe-Q".

"Don't look at me, I don't know either. She won't tell me…", Kakashi looked down at the table frustrated and annoyed. Countless times he had tried to convince her to tell him. But Sakura was as stubborn as donkey on ice…

"Because I want to surprise you…", Sakura giggled.

"I sincerely hope it's not girl, Kakashi.", Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Why not?", Sakura sounded offended.

"Well, I think one little violent, annoying stubborn creature is enough for him…", Sasuke was almost rolling on the floor laughing, after he noticed the drops of sweat going down on his ex-teacher's forehead, obviously his sensei agreed with him. The pinkette growled and stood up but didn't say anything.

"Where are you going?", Kakashi looked at her, ready to follow her.

"I'm going to ask for a glass of water…", she hissed through her teeth, which made the silver-haired man to sit quietly again.

"She's trained you well…", Sasuke murmured and the boys laughed, Kakashi smiled.

"I'm happy as her slave, though. A lot of people would kill for a mistress like her.", the Copy nin smirked.

The boy's laugh hitched as they understood the meaning.

"You old pervert!", Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head.

"Slave? Mistress?", Sai looked confused at the boys. Nobody dared to explain it to him, "Then I'll just ask, Sakura…"

"NO!", the three shinobi answered in instant and shared a terrified look.

"No what?", Sakura asked with raising her brow a little. She was standing next to the table, holding a glass of water.

"Well,..", Kakashi tried to explain knowing that there was no sugar coating that he could use in this case when suddenly the glass fell from Sakura's hand, crashing on the ground. The silver-haired man and her teammates looked at her surprised.

"Oh God, my water just broke.", Sakura was looking terrified. Her husband stood up and started to gather the glass pieces before she hurt herself.

"Don't worry I'll get you another one…", the man answered wondering why she was making such fuss over a dropped glass.

"No…I mean...…", the kunoichi accented on the words separately.

Kakashi freeze and the boys on the table just popped their eyes. The silver-haired man slowly raised his head.

"Your water… broke?", Kakashi repeated, letting the thought to sink in his mind.

"Are you deaf, I'm in labour!", Sakura's voice raised an octave.

Sasuke snapped first from the shock. He kicked his sensei in the butt, "Get yourself together, Sakura needs you!", the Uchiha turned to Sai and Naruto, "Go inform Tsunade and Shizune. I'll stay with them!"

The boys nodded and disappeared running.

"Sasuke, can you please go to our apartment and grab the backpack that is next to the sofa in the living room? I have my luggage prepared beforehand.", the girl went to Kakashi and grabbed his face in hands, "Honey, wake up…"

"Yeah, yea…What?", the man was in shock, she could see the fear in his eye. But before she could do anything else to make him snap out of this condition a sudden piercing pain stabbed her through her stomach and she screamed, leaning to support herself on the table. In the next second Kakashi was already beside her, grabbing her gently and lifting her big body.

"It was about time already…", she managed to say panting before she screamed in pain again.

"I hope everything's gonna be fine with both of you…", Kakashi walked out of the restaurant and started running on the roofs to get to the hospital faster.

"As long as you're with us…", Sakura managed to say between the paroxysms.

#

"You son of a bitch!", Sakura grabbed violently Kakashi's hand, trying to break its bones, "Next time you'll be giving the birth of our child! Grrrgh..!", the man just clenched his teeth and swallowed the pain in his fingers.

"One more time, honey…", Shizune said encouraging.

"Aaarhg…", the pinkette screamed in pain and then panting eased her back on the bed.

"That's it, Sakura! Keep pushing!", Tsunade was standing besides her protégé, with hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi peeked between her wife's legs, partly curious, partly worried. He could see a small head starting to appear as Sakura pushed again. The view was too much even for the Copy nin and the shinobi stumbled and pulled back towards the door, before disappear running to the hallway.

"Coward!", Sakura growled through her teeth after him and pushed again.

"Don't blame him. That just proves that he's an ordinary man…", Tsunade grinned above her. Her student only "_humph_"-ed and screamed in pain.

#

As the boys saw their teacher giving himself a wide berth from the room, they immediately stood up with worried glances.

"Is everything ok?", Naruto asked concerned.

Kakashi supported himself on his knees and took a deep breath, "I have no fucking idea… I feel guilty that she has to put up with such pain because of me…"

The man couldn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had kicked him, "Snap out of it! You both wanted it or else she wouldn't be in there now! There's no such thing as guilt."

"Kakashi-san…why don't you sit down a little?", Sai pushed him to the bench in front of the room.

"What if something bad happens? What if I lose them both?", the Copy nin started mumbling under his breath.

The boys shared a understandable look and surrounded their ex-sensei. Patting him on the head, shoulders, back. Trying to comfort him, hoping that Sakura would finish what she was doing right now quickly and beat a little sense in him again.

In few minutes the door opened and Tsunade walked out. Kakashi and the boys slowly raised their heads and looked expecting.

"You have to see for yourselves.", she smiled and held the door open, "But no loud noises…I warn you..."

Kakashi rushed immediately inside followed by team seven. The Copy nin stood beside her wife who was holding a very small baby in her arms, wrapped in pink blanket. He looked at her emerald eyes and saw them smiling at him. She was all sweaty and tired, but with their child in her embrace she was even more beautiful. She turned his glance at the little thing between them and a small smile carved on his lips.

"Is it..?"

"Yes, it's girl.", Sakura grinned at him victoriously.

"Oh God…I bet she'll be at least as beautiful as her mother…", Kakashi kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek.

"She looks…small…", Naruto remarked and the other two boys just nodded.

"Congratulations, daddy…", Sasuke smirked at him and punched him slightly at the shoulder before started puling his teammates out of the room so the parents could share their most amazing moment together, undisturbed.


	3. Unknown bonds

_Here it is! Longer one ^^ as you requested!_ _Thank you for all of your favs and reviews. they make me really happy and inspire me to write even more ^^_ _Update is comming soon!_

* * *

><p>"Why <em><strong>now<strong>_ of all times?" The silver-haired man growled through his teeth and rolled on the other side of the bed, releasing his wife from his grip. The kunoichi stood up immediately, trying to catch her breath and put on her night-wear. Sakura smiled at Kakashi softly, before disappearing into the other room.

"_This__ fucking __babyphone_…" The Copy nin cursed in his mind. He's been dreaming about the day when he'll at last have the lucky chance to be with his woman undisturbed for more than fifteen minutes. And an hour ago when they put Yuki to sleep in her room without the usual struggling and demanding to stay with mammy and daddy, Kakashi thought that tonight was _**the**__** night**_…! But _**NO**_!

As if the return of Sakura to her duties in the hospital wasn't quite enough and that, of course, was cutting almost every possibility of them having a quiet time as lovers. She was his wife for God's sake! How could be that he hadn't held her in his arms for three months already…Three months… And on top of that their daughter had this amazing, glass-cracking, HF voice that made everyone in few blocks radius to shriek when she decided to cry out loud. So they couldn't just let her weeping as long as she wanted and eventually stop by herself because soon their neighbors would throw them out.

When Sakura returned with a sigh and laid on the bed again, Kakashi sent her a puzzled look.

"She's managed somehow to get out of her baby crib…again…"

"I still can't figure out how she's doing it…", Kakashi exclaimed but his wife beside him noticed quite easily the astonished tone in Copy nin's voice. Sakura poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"That's not something you should be excited about! Yuki's only two years old! She can hurt herself!", the woman lectured him and in answer he just rubbed the sore place on his side, "Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it?", she asked lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah…", Kakashi mumbled and pulled her closer to him. The kunoichi cuddled in his arms.

"And you're off duty?", she asked hopefully.

"It depends on what you're planning to make me do…", the Copy nin sounded scared but Sakura perfectly knew that he was faking it.

"I was thinking about leaving Naruto and Hinata to babysit Yuki for tomorrow and the day after that….so we can go out of Konoha for a while…"

Kakashi's eyes popped out and before he realized it he was already nodding in agreement. His wife laughed at him and suddenly the pinkette hid herself under the sheets completely and Kakashi felt her slowly making her way to his groins with wet gentle hot kisses. "_Oh,__God_..!", the man thought just in time before he bit his lower lip in pleasure as his member slid in Sakura's warm damp mouth.

Right at this moment the Copy nin was ready to forgive everything and to do anything that petit woman asked for as long as she wouldn't stop…

#

Kakashi woke up with the first ray of light that sneaked though the window. The warm feminine body that was cuddle into his was breathing regularly and calmly. Sakura has placed her head on his chest some time of the night. The Copy nin would never get tired of this kind of waking. He smiled and turned his head to the clock on his night table – 9 a.m. "_It__'__s __time __to__ get __up_…" Kakashi slowly pulled away from Sakura so that he could kiss her more easily.

"Mornin', little one…", he kissed her again and this time the woman stirred and mumbled something.

Suddenly the blanket covering Kakashi and Sakura fell on the ground and the man automatically looked around to room but saw nothing. Sakura sat in the bed still too sleepy to comprehend the situation. Then one small silver head appeared and two big dazzling green eyes looked at them from the edge of the bed. In the moment Kakashi noticed her daughter hiding on the floor using the bed as her cover and he sighed.

"She managed to escape again…", the man exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sakura only rubbed her eyes and stared at her husband insistently, waiting for him to get the hint she was applying with her look.

"I'll get her…", Kakashi exhaled and crawled to the side of the bed where his daughter had shown few moments ago. Carefully he peeked, trying to scare her and then frowned as he noticed that she was no longer there. Something poked him in his step. He turned around and saw her sticking her tongue out at him. Kakashi shot an accusing look at Sakura.

"She got this from you…"

The woman just chuckled as she noticed that Yuki used the fallen blanket as her cover to sneak under the bed and then flee from the room at amazing speed. But the kunoichi didn't say anything. The Copy nin bent down from the bed and saw their sheets curled in ball. He removed them expecting to see her hiding under the bed but another frown curved his face when he realized that she wasn't.

"Yuki already ran away.", Sakura grinned, "She got that from you.."

"It's not funny…", Kakashi moaned, "When she grows up she'll be one little devil…"

"Let's go get her together…", Sakura laughed, "Obviously our daughter's one really formidable kunoichi and she's out of your league…"

"Why does she always pull her pranks on me?", Kakashi exhaled weakly.

"Because she sees an ally in my face…", Sakura chuckled.

"Women."

When they stood on the doorstep of her room, their eyes popped out and hearts jerked. Yuki was in the middle of climbing on the grid of her baby cot so that she can enter her bed once again. Sakura rushed and grabbed her before she hurt herself. The moment her mother touched her arm, Sakura gasped for air and looked quickly at Kakashi.

"So that's how she's getting out of her baby crib.", the Copy nin awed and drew closer to his two girls.

"Kakashi…She's two! She _**can**__**'**__**t**_ use chakra…She shouldn't _**know**_ what chakra is!", Sakura sounded terrified as she cuddled Yuki in her arms. The little girl put a hand on her mother's cheek.

"Don't be angry, mammy.", she sounded little sad and immediately Sakura got herself together.

"Sweetie, I'm not angry, I'm just surprised that you can do this.", the kunoichi placed a tender kiss on her girl's forehead.

"I don't think she knows what chakra is, Sakura…", Kakashi stroked her daughter's silver hair. It was as soft as silk and just as shiny, "Sometimes the use of it comes instinctively…"

"We should tell Naruto to watch over her even more…", Sakura sighed.

"Am I going to uncle Naruto's house?", she asked hopefully.

"Yes, honey.", Kakashi took her of her mother's hands.

"Where are you going?", she asked and pouted. Yuki hated when her parents were both working at the same time. She had to stay at uncle Naruto or uncle Sasuke's house. She liked it there. It was fun but soon after that she started missing her mammy and daddy.

"We're going out of the town for two days. We'll come home tomorrow.", Sakura caressed her rosy cheek.

Yuki didn't ask more questions. She wasn't the type to cry over such thing. She was angry and when they were back she'll show them what cost they'll pay for their absence. The little girl just frowned and pouted in delicious mug, just like her mother. They have never left her for more than few hours and now she had to plan a little revenge for that audacity.

#

Standing at the Konoha's gates, Kakashi, carrying their luggage and Sakura, cuddling Yuki, was repeating for the _n_-th time to Hinata and Naruto to be careful with her daughter. The Copy nin was stepping to one foot to another eagerly.

"Sakura-chan, everything's gonna be OK…", Naruto smiled reassuringly, "Yuki's not staying for the first time at our place. We will watch some cartoons and then I'll put her to sleep…"

"Yeah, but I told you…she can…", Sakura tried to grumble at the same thing again.

"She'll be safe.", Hinata said gently. Her voice seemed to calm a little Sakura.

"You don't believe the future Hokage but you _**do**_ believe his wife! Unbelievable…", Naruto teased.

"Sakura.. Let's go!", Kakashi murmured.

"Ok…Ok!", Sakura kissed her daughter and she was just about to hand her over to Naruto when suddenly Izumo and Kotetsu who were standing at their usual cabin at the gates started screaming and waving at them.

The pink-haired kunoichi focused her eyes to see the silhouette at the horizon. Kakashi gasped.

"It's a boy.", the silver-haired man shouted.

Naruto and Kakashi rushed immediately followed by Hinata and Sakura, holding Yuki. The little girl opened her big eyes wide confused.

"What's happening, mammy?", she asked inquiringly.

"I don't know, sweetie, but we'll find out…"

When they reached the boy, Sakura saw it panting and covered with blood, with multiple stab wounds but obviously the blood wasn't his or else it would be already dead. She called to Kakashi and handed Yuki to him.

"Take her away from here. She doesn't need to see this. I'll handle the things here."

"_So __much __for__ the__ holiday__…__Kakashi__ you__ unlucky__ man__…_", the Copy nin sighed, lifted his daughter and walked away.

Sakura kneeled in front of the boy and smiled at him, "What's your name?"

"Shisui...", it was obvious that he was scared.

"Ok, Shisui, let me heal your wounds and then we'll get you to some place safe where you can tell us what happened...", Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence because the boy grabbed her for the arm and started pulling.

"Nee-san! We don't have time… my mother… she's dying…you have to help me…", he started pulling Sakura after him to the forest again.

"Is your mother hurt?", Naruto asked.

"She's dying… Nee-san, save mommy, please…", the boy stared crying.

Sakura and Naruto shared understanding look. The Jinchuuriki told Hinata to inform the Hokage and then as he lifted the crying boy and put him on his back, they rushed to the forest. While running Sakura tried to learn as much information as she could from the sobbing child.

"How old are you, Shisui?", she smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

"Seven.", the boy answered.

"Good. Can you tell me what happened?", the kunoichi once again smiled softly.

"My mother and I were coming to Konoha and we were attacked by some masked men with black robes. I managed to escape because my mom sacrificed herself in my place.", Naruto noticed how his small palms clenched into fists.

"Why were you coming to Konoha?", the blonde asked.

"Few weeks ago something happened and my mother said that we were being followed by the same masked guys. So we decided to come here as my father told mom before he died."

"But why did your father tell you to come here?", Naruto murmured confused.

"Because he was once ninja in this village. And he said that there are people here that will protect us at all costs.", the boy answered proudly.

Naruto and Sakura immediately looked at each other terrified.

"Hey, Shisui, can you tell me what exactly happened few weeks ago?", Sakura asked carefully.

"There she is! Mommy!", the boy started screaming and pointing at the ground. When the two shinobi glanced at the forest floor Sakura's eyes popped out and she rushed to the woman. Obviously she was shinobi as well considering the corpses of the six root agents around her. Sakura checked her pulse. But she couldn't feel any.

"Damn!", the kunoichi cursed and her hands were already glowing when she said quietly, „She has a not so deep stab wound only centimeter away from her heart, but the kunai cut her artery. She lost a lot of blood. She's not breathing."

Shisui cried in despair, "Nee-san, please, she's everything I have…save her!". Naruto grabbed him and hold him in place preventing him to interfere with Sakura's work.

"This kunoichi is the best medic in the whole Fire country if there's anyone who can save your mother, it's her. Don't distract her!", Naruto's voice was unquestionable but soft.

The boy sat on the ground and put his head between his knees swaying a little. The Jinchuuriki placed a hand on his hair. It was black and soft.

"Your mother is strong kunoichi, Shisui. Look how many of them are lying on the ground. You should be proud of her! And be sure to say thank you to her when she wakes up!", the blond smiled trying to cheer him up.

"She didn't kill them alone…", the boy murmured.

"Somebody helped you?"

"No…", the black-haired boy said quietly.

"Then?"

"I killed two of them…", Naruto saw a tear escaping under his closed eyelids. How could a seven-year old boy kill two root agents? The blonde was just about to say something when Sakura eased her back a little and sniffed.

"I tried everything… she won't breathe… the blood has filled her lungs…", Sakura's eyes were teary, "I fixed her other injuries but she has drowned in blood…her own blood."

"NO!", Shisui rushed to his mother and cover her body with his, crying, "Don't die, mommy! You promised father to meet me with my uncle…You always keep your promises!", his little fists were bumping on her chest as if this could bring her back to life. Then Sakura's eye popped out as the thought invaded her mind. She grabbed Shisui and moved him aside from his mother's body. But when the kunoichi turned him around she and Naruto froze and forgot to breathe. The eyes of the boy were crimson, teary and angry. But Sakura had no time to sit and stare. She got next to the body and started giving her simple CPR.

"Sharingan…", Naruto mumbled stricken, "What's the name of your father, Shisui?"

"Itachi…Uchiha Itachi.", the boy babbled between the sobbing.

Suddenly a painful coughing reached the ears of Naruto and they turned around to see Sakura smiling over the other kunoichi, who was spitting blood.

"Mommy!", the boy rushed and embraced her around the neck.

"Easy. I still have a lot healing to do.", Sakura smiled at the black-haired boy.

But at the next moment when she moved her eyes on Naruto both their faces were showing shock and fear.

_**What have you been doing all this time, Itachi? **_

#

Sakura, holding Yuki in her arms, followed by Naruto, Kakashi and Shisui, was walking down the street coming from Tsunade's office. Everybody was quiet. Naruto was glancing at Shisui who was staring at Yuki who was sending him angry looks and Kakashi and Sakura who were observing the whole picture. The Copy nin scratched behind his neck nervously.

"So, Shisui-chan, you're going to stay at our place for the time being until your mother is released from the hospital.", Sakura smiled at him softly. Yuki frowned even more at her mother's words. She didn't like this boy. But nevertheless she was also grateful to him. Because of this accident her parents didn't leave for their journey. The boy nodded.

Suddenly the group heard someone calling to them. They stopped and turned around to see Sasuke running toward them.

"Shit…", Naruto cursed. He didn't think that his teammate was ready to learn that he had a nephew.

"Hey, Sasuke!", Sakura tried to sound carefree. But soon everything was blown away when Shisui stepped forward with wide open eyes and pointed at the Uchiha insignia at Sasuke's shirt with his finger.

"Who do you think you are to wear this crest? Impostor!", the little boy was throwing a fit in front of him. Shisui was so enraged that he tried to punch him but as expected Sasuke was faster. But the Uchiha successor had to admit that this little boy was quite faster for his look. The dark-haired shinobi grabbed him from behind and immobilized him. But this didn't stop the insults that were flowing out of the boy's mouth.

"Who do you think you're talking to, kid?", Sasuke growled through his teeth.

"Easy, Sasuke! You don't understand. Lets just calm down please…", Sakura tried to out scream them but they didn't pay attention to her. She put Yuki down and stomped her fists on Sasuke's and Shisui's head. The result was immediate. Everything was calm again. Naruto sent Kakashi a scared "_how-are-you-still-alive_" look and the Copy nin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasuke…let me introduce you to Shisui…", Sakura mumbled, letting the name sink in the mind of her teammate. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Shisui?", he repeated absent-mindedly.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui.", the boy growled.

"Uchiha?", Sasuke stared at Sakura then at Naruto and at last at Kakashi. The last one sent him a small nod.

"Yea! How stupid are you to react like this? My father was a great shinobi and I'm going to become like him soon enough!", the boy was on the verge of starting another fight but when Sakura sent him a vicious smile with curved brow he hesitated a little.

"Shisui…", Naruto began, "This is _Uchiha_ Sasuke."

The boy gasped for air and silenced for a few moments. Then he murmured something that others imagined was an apology, "I'm sorry, uncle Sasuke."

"Uncle?", Sasuke was in shock, everything was happening too fast for him... And suddenly Yuki walked to him and pulled him for the shirt. The dark-haired shinobi bent down and looked at small round face with unfocused gaze. Then the little girl made something that surprised everyone, even Shisui awed. Yuki punched Sasuke at the face.

"Wake up! This is your brother's son. Are you idiot or yes?", her squeaky voice echoed in Sasuke's head. With this one act the little silver-haired girl won Shisui's respect forever.

"What have you and Sakura been teaching the little one?", Naruto asked terrified and poked Kakashi at the arm.

"I don't know. But I definitely know that she becomes more like her mother with every passed second.", Kakashi whispered trying not to be heard by his wife.

Sasuke and Shisui were staring at each other for a moment and then a sudden whoosh pierced the air. Before anyone could react, Sasuke was already standing before Shisui, protecting him from danger and Sakura had hidden her daughter behind the corner of the nearby building. The Uchiha successor groaned in pain as two kunai stabbed him. Second later Naruto and Kakashi were running toward the direction from which the attack came.

Shisui was staring with popped eyes at the back of the shinobi before him, "Why…?", his voice was weak and trembling.

"Because I'll protect my brother's son even if it costs me my life…", Sasuke smiled at the kid and a tiny steam of blood escaped his mouth.

Shisui's eyes got teary and the small boy started crying out loud as he saw Sasuke falling on his knees. When Shisui turned around he saw Sakura already running toward them and knew that everything was going to be OK.


	4. Daddy's little girl

_**Here's the another story! I hope you like it ^^ I'm awaiting your reviews ^^**_

* * *

><p>Yuki jumped in the air to dodge the kunai that Shisui threw at her. But the boy was fast enough to send another two at the little silver-haired girl in front of him. The young kunoichi made a hand seal and soon her kage bunshin appeared next to her and pushed her in mid air so that she can dodge the second attack as well. Shisui smirked. "<em>She<em>**_ is _**_good,__ indeed_."

The fight continued with a fire jutsu sent against Yuki. The huge fire ball was dangerously closing up to the little girl and Kakashi and Sakura perked a little from their seats in the crowd of observers. Their daughter now rushed to the lake near their battle ground, turning her back to Shisui.

"What the hell is she doing?", Kakashi murmured to Sakura but the only answer he got was Sasuke and Naruto's chuckling. The pink-haired woman was speechless.

"Tsunade-sama… are you sure it's ok?", Sakura mumbled at the blonde Hokage next to her, shooting her a worried glance.

"Sakura, you and Kakashi requested this from me…Don't start asking now if it's ok or not…", her voice was soft and her ex-student knew that her mentor was completely right.

On Yuki's fifth birthday celebration party, their daughter asked them to let her enter the ninja academy. Kakashi was as expected thrilled and convinced Sakura that Yuki was completely ready for this. Since the age of two she was able to use chakra and by the age of three she was capable of controlling it almost fully. So when Yuki entered the academy half a year ago she always had the highest marks on her tests and soon her academy teachers were forced to give her special tutoring.

One week ago her homeroom teacher, who was responsible of mentoring her, came to their house (the apartment was marked as "too tiny" by the smart silver-haired devil and she forced her parents to move out). When Pechi-sensei told them that their daughter covered the whole studying material that was predicted for the children in the academy, Sakura only sighed knowing what her husband would want her to do. As expected Kakashi forced her to talk with Tsunade-sama and ask her if there was a chance to let Yuki take her graduation exam now.

Sakura was extremely happy for her daughter but she was still young, too young. Yeah, she knew that Kakashi had graduated at about the same age as her but Yuki was her precious daughter, she didn't want to let her enter the dark world of shinobi at such fragile age.

"_Being __a __mother __of__ a__ prodigy__ is__ not __an __easy __job __to__ do_…", Sakura sighed and turned her attention again at her daughter.

Yuki managed to reach the lake before the fire ball caught up to her and the short silver-haired girl made a few hand seals while jumping on the water surface.

"Suiton: Mizu no megami!***** ", Yuki screamed and immediately the water around her trembled. And then everything was just as calm as before she used this jutsu.

"Do you know what is this ninjutsu?", Kakashi asked Sakura accompanied with suspicious glance. His wife just smirked and the Copy nin uncovered his sharingan. Slowly his eyes began to widen, "This jutsu is B class or even higher! She shouldn't have that much chakra reserves at this point to use it."

"Hush! Just watch.", Sakura grinned; she taught her daughter to this jutsu few days ago. They were both water users and both had enough chakra reserves and stamina to use it which made the little Yuki perfect for it.

The grand fire ball reached Yuki's range and the little girl moved her hands which were hanging motionless beside her body until now. The moment she raised them, from the water around her formed another pair of arms. She reached to the ball and the water limbs grabbed the fire jutsu leaving only a dispersing smoke. Shisui was staring at her unbelievingly.

"No way…", the boy murmured surprised. This girl always had something up to her sleeve to shock him with. Just like the time when she managed to slip a little laxative in his ramen. Somehow she managed to make it completely odorless and colorless. Shisui shook his head.

Yuki used his momentary distraction and directed her water hands towards him. She grabbed a handful of water from the lake and then poured it. Kakashi gave an astonished sound as he saw the water hands to imitate her movement and soon Shisui was dripping wet.

"That's enough!", the Hokage stood up from her seat and ended the fight with a wide bright smile, "Yuki, I'm genuinely surprised to see your improvement but I guess it can be expected if we consider your parents' abilities. I expect you to show at my office tomorrow at ten o'clock to explain some things to you, regarding your future genin team. I'm sure you have inherited your mother's punctuality not your dad's. Don't be late!", Tsunade took out Yuki's hitai-ai from her cleavage and handed it to the shining girl, "Congratulations! You're a kunoichi now!"

Sakura rushed to her daughter and covered her face with kisses, and a few happy tears escaped her eyes. Kakashi watched his two girls together, smiling happily and he grinned as well. But just when he was about to give Yuki a bear hug his daughter ran away from him, ignoring him completely. When Kakashi looked at the direction to which his precious jewel ran, he noticed his daughter leaping into Shisui's arms, presenting him with a wide shining smile. Kakashi frowned and clenched his fists. He felt Sakura's hand resting on his shoulder and taking some of his anger away from his body.

"I don't like him…", he murmured. And as an evidence of his words, Shisui patted Yuki's head and kneeled before her so he could nip her rosy cheeks.

"You're just being jealous..", Sakura smiled softly kissing his neck softly.

"_ME_ being jealous of this… punk? No way!", Kakashi growled thought his teeth as he saw him pointing something at his direction and explaining something to Yuki. His daughter was listening carefully and then she nodded. "_She __never __nods __when _**_I _**_tell__ her __to__ do__ something_!"

"He's not punk…He's just a young genius jonin…like his uncle.", Sakura grinned.

"That's not fair! What do you girls see in these Uchihas…", Kakashi pouted, "Oh My GOD! He kissed her forehead! How dare he…", the Copy nin tried to go towards them but his wife's hand tightened her grip on his shoulder, preventing him from doing so.

"Snap out of it!", the pink-haired kunoichi hissed in his ear, "Do you plan on killing every boy that gets more than 2 feet closer to Yuki?"

"If he's an arrogant little idiot who can not step on my little finger even if I'm blindfolded and deaf, _**hell**__** yeah**_!", Kakashi murmured.

"For God's sake, Kakashi! He's just ten years old! They practically grew up together! They're friends and in future if they want to be more than that you won't have the word for it. Neither would I.", Sakura's voice was reassuring and Kakashi calmed under her light touch, "And probably in few years you two would be equally strong.", Sakura grinned.

The Copy nin shot her a bloody look.

"What?", she laughed, "You're getting old…"

"Your moans in the bed this morning prove you wrong…", Kakashi smirked at Sakura's blushing face.

"The age comes with experience…", she murmured and grabbed him by the arm, "Let's get her home and then we can invite Naruto and Sasuke for lunch to celebrate."

"Is the little punk coming too?", Kakashi asked growling.

Sakura only shoved him in the ribs with her elbow and dragged him after her.

* * *

><p>* <em>Water <em>_release:__ Water __goddess_


	5. Reasons

_Hey, guys! I thought to write this story as a continuation to the previous one ( "Daddy's little girl" ). I hope you like it^^ I'll be awaiting your reviews ^^ See ya!_  
><em><strong>WARNING:<strong>_ Mature content!

* * *

><p>Kakashi transferred his weight on his other foot and pushing up the ground below him with his shoe, he sighed. A small arm embraced his waist.<p>

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure Tsunade-sama has made the best decision for our girl.", Sakura smiled at him and pulled him to her in a tight hug.

They were standing already half an hour in front of the Hokage's tower, waiting for Yuki to come out. Tsunade had made pretty clear that since their daughter was officially a ninja now, she should come to her first briefing alone.

"But she's too young to put her on genin team with kids twice old as her.", Kakashi murmured displeased.

"Kakashi…You're being paranoid. Since when did the Copy ninja start behaving as a sick-worried, jealous, overprotective father?", Sakura teased him and shove him gently with her elbow.

"Since I had something to lose…", Kakashi looked at her eyes. "_Damn__…__I__'__ll__ never__ get__ tired__ of__ staring __at__ those __emerald __jewels_." The silver-haired man smiled and bent down to kiss her slightly on the lips, "I hope you're right. But if Tsunade…"

"Shh…", Sakura raised on her tiptoes and caressed his cheek with her warm lips. She felt that his body trembled and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. She slid her hand over his body, tracing the seams of his jonin vest, leisurely letting her fingers falling down to his pants. Kakashi's breath hitched. And his hands followed the curves of her body, finally grabbing her butt. Sakura moaned and let her fingers trace the small swelling in his groins.

"You little…", Kakashi managed to whisper before he gasped for air. Forgetting that they were before the Hokage's tower, he grabbed Sakura and pinned her to the wall behind them.

"Not here…", Sakura escaped his grip and pulled him after herself, running toward the park next to them.

Finally, under the cover of the small forest, Kakashi pushed her to the nearest tree and unzipped her vest rapidly. They were breathing heavily, and when the Copy nin realized that his wife had too many layers of clothing on her, he just turned her around and forced her to support herself on the tree with her hands. Kakashi harshly lifted her skirt and his breath hitched before the view in front of him.

"Oh God…", the Copy nin grabbed her red thongs and tore them apart, placing his hand between her legs. Sakura whined in pleasure. Kakashi bent down over her back and whispered in her ear, "Do you like it?". His warm breath sent chills over the whole length of her spine. She nodded, fearing that she has lost her voice.

Kakashi smirked and rubbed his finger over her opening, "I'm not sure I understood you…"

"Yes…", she whispered with breath escaping her lips. Her body shivered and she felt the familiar fire bursting out in her stomach. Sakura knew she was already wet and a slight blush appeared on her pale face.

The Copy nin slowly slid his finger in her and whispered again, "I couldn't hear you…"

"Yes…", the word escaped more like a moan than answer but still it was louder than the previous one.

"Say it louder…", Kakashi put his second finger inside and licked her ear cushion.

"Oh, yes…", Sakura nearly screamed and dig her nail in the bark of the tree.

"That's my girl…", Kakashi unzipped his pants and took out his member. Sakura groaned, knowing the pleasure it will give to her only in a few moments. The silver-haired man took out his fingers and rubbed the tip of his penis over the small sensual ball of tissue over her opening.

"Put it in…Kakashi…", Sakura was breathing irregularly.

"Your wish is my command.", Kakashi thrust into her and the pinkie screamed in pleasure. The Copy nin bent down, removed her vest and lifted her top and bra, so that he could take her breasts in his hands, "I love your body…", he said with a hoarse voice, "It's just perfect. I can't believe you are a mother of a child…"

Sakura only gasped for air and aligned her movement to his. Their rhythm was fast and primary. They didn't care if someone saw them. It was just the two of them. Right in this moment Kakashi was the only one existing in her world and he was completely hers. Sakura screamed as the orgasm took over her body.

"Come with me, Kakashi…", the pink-haired kunoichi groaned and thrust her behind even more closely to his body. Her husband gasped for air. She was tight, too tight. He shut his eyes and frowned when he released himself in her.

Panting they fell on the grass under them and tried to catch their breaths. Sakura grinned and chuckled. Kakashi shot her a similar look and kissed her slightly on the lips. Suddenly the pinkie jumped on her feet with a shocked expression.

"Yuki…", she murmured.

"Oh, shit!", Kakashi rose as well and they both ran to the Hokage tower, meanwhile putting themselves in order.

#

"I wonder where did my mama and daddy go? They said they'd wait me here…", Yuki frowned and her dissatisfied expression made her face form a cute pout.

"I'm sure they just went for a walk in the park.", Shisui patted her hair and smiled at the little girl, "Lets sit on the bench, shall we?"

"I want the one next to the river… I don't like this. It has some kind of weird trash on it.", Yuki frowned in disgust.

"Sure.", the dark haired boy started walking and Yuki followed him, staring at his back with barely hidden astonishment. He was her personal sensei… the silver-haired girl grinned.

When they sat, the young kunoichi crossed her legs under her and stared at the older boy beside her with a profound look. Shisui turned around and met her huge emerald eyes.

"What?"

"I was just thinking…", Yuki's eyes fell and she blushed a little.

"About me?", the Uchiha grinned at her flush. It made her cheeks even pinker than usually.

"NO! How could you even say it?", she burst out in defense and shot him a bloody look, blushing even more.

"Well, you were staring at _**me**_… after all.", Shisui laughed at her reaction.

Yuki only pouted again in response. Obviously she didn't want to tell him and Shisui knew that it's better not to push her. He still had a black spot on his tight from her kick two days ago when he told her that she was hundred years too early to compare to him. Back then he just wanted to tease her but obviously he did something wrong. And one quiet voice deep inside him whispered that that was just the first of many black spots that she'd give him. Shisui sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling Yuki's glance again.

The young girl clenched her small fist, rose on the bench and smacked Shisui on the cheek and grunted angrily, "Idiot!".

The shocked expression on the boy's face made him look retarded. The small kunoichi jumped on the ground and started running in direction to the Hokage's tower.

"What the fuck?", the Uchiha murmured, still sitting on the bench.

"Poor you…", a voice behind him chuckled, "Put some ice or you'll have a blue eye tomorrow…"

Shisui turned around and pouted as he saw his uncle, "You saw everything, did you?"

"Pretty much.", Sasuke laughed out loud again, "You'll start to understand her, eventually."

"I'm not so sure…", Shisui looked at the ground below him confused, "I don't even know why she punched me?", the boy looked at his relative expecting an answer.

Sasuke just smiled softly and patted his hair, "When you grow up, you'll be able to find out the answer by yourself."

"As if you understand, Sakura-san…", Shisui murmured under his breath, "She still occasionally knocks you out for reasons, unknown to you…"

"Wha..?", Sasuke popped his eyes.

"Anyway…You heard that I was assigned as her privet sensei, right?"

"Yeah, congrats.", Sasuke smiled and sat beside him.

"I'm afraid…", the boy's eyes fell down.

"Of?"

"What if I can't protect her? What if I'm not strong enough to keep her safe?", Shisui frowned in worried expression.

"Then I guess you should become stronger, just in case.", Sasuke winked at him.

"What if my inexperience prevents me from taking the right judgment in critical moment? I'm way to young to have a student, uncle Sasuke…", the boy clenched his fists angrily.

"Listen. The sole fact that you're worrying about such things is enough to assure me that you're capable of doing your duties as teacher. Don't worry about it. Plus, for now you're only going to train with her, right?", Sasuke smiled. His nephew was way too kinder than the image he let others see.

"But what if I…"

"Shh.", Sasuke interrupted him and looked at him softly.

Shisui sighed and gave a grateful glance at the man beside him, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome.", Sasuke stood up and after a few hand seals he disappeared in a dispersing smoke.

Shisui sighed again and stood up, "_I__ have__ to__ become __stronger_…". The young jonin shook his head and ran toward to training grounds.


	6. Revelations

_Hey, folks! I hope you'll like the next story ^^ I'm awaiting your reviews ^^_

* * *

><p>"Faster. Come on. I know you can do it!", Shisui encouraged his student as he himself doubled his pace. The little girl frowned but increased her speed.<p>

"It's not fair! I will never be able to catch you! You are too damn fast, senpai!", Yuki complained but still she didn't give up.

"Hey! That's not the way that a young fifteen-year old lady should talk!", Shisui scolded her and increased his pace even more, disappearing for a moment from her sight. He emerged behind her and playfully kicked her in the butt, making her lose balance and fall into the water with a wild angry scream.

The Uchiha jonin jumped on the ground and sat, staring at the lake, waiting for his ex-student to walk out of it, enraged. But Yuki didn't show up. The young man rose up and walked to the water.

"Yuki-chan?", he shouted, "Stop playing games! It's not funny!", then something dark under the water surface caught his attention, "Damn!", Shisui jumped into the lake and scooped up to the shadow. It was her. His eyes popped out in fear.

"Yuki, Yuki!", the boy dived and grabbed her lifeless body, pulling it toward the shore. He put her gently down on the ground and bent his head to her mouth, so that he can check her breathing. There was none, "Shit! Shit!".

He had to save her. Shisui pressed her nose with fingers, took a deep breath and exhaled in her mouth. Suddenly after a dull "_puff_" Yuki disappeared.

"What the fuck?", Shisui's voice raised a little in a disbelief.

"That kick in the butt wasn't very nice, senpai…", Shisui turned around and saw his ex-student walking out of the bushes near him with an angry look on her flushed face.

"A kage-bunshin… Just a shadow clone… I lost my mind, sick-worried for you and you were just playing pranks on me with a _FUCKING SHADOW CLONE_!", he was clearly yelling at her. His hands were trembling.

Yuki didn't know if his shivering was due to relief or anger. But one thing she was sure of…she didn't deserve to be yelled at, "Stop shouting at me! It's not my fault that a jonin can't tell the difference from me and a shadow clone! Instead of yelling for no reason, you should have fucking praised me!", her cheeks may have been pink before but now they were clearly red. The rage inside her was piling up and Yuki was feeling on the verge of exploding.

"Watch your mouth! I will not tolerate such behavior!", Shisui started walking towards her, threateningly pointing his finger at her.

"You're not my sensei anymore! In few weeks we'll be equal jonin so stop treating me like the six-year old child I was…. Just go fuck yourself! Maybe you'll stop behaving like a jerk for a few minutes.", Yuki turned around.

"Don't you dare to tell me this and run away! Come back here...! Chicken!", he grabbed her hand, turned her around and slapped her through her face.

Suddenly realizing his action, Shisui let her hand and popped his eyes. She was sniffing and sobbing. Tears were openly falling from her emerald eyes.

Something in Shisui snapped and his anger disappeared in a second. He felt guilty, "Yuki…", his voice was soft, "I'm didn't…"

"Come on…You wanted me to stop, didn't you?", her words were interrupted by sobs and sniffs, "What are you waiting for? Take out all of your anger at me!"

Shisui drew closer to her and reached his hand to caress her cheek. The girl before him trembled and cowered. "_What __have__ I__ done?__ She__'__s __afraid__ of __me__…_" despite her fear, the boy gently stroke her swollen cheek, "I'm really sorry, Yuki… I didn't mean to.", his voice was filled with regret.

"If you're done hitting me, I probably should head home.", the girl sounded indifferent, despite the flowing tears from her eyes, and she slowly walked away from her teacher. Shisui didn't do anything to stop her.

#

Yuki sneaked into her bedroom through the window and immediately rushed to the bathroom. Staring at the mirror, the tears started falling again.

"Idiot!", she murmured and placed a green-glowing hand on her swollen cheek. Few seconds later, the injury was gone. The only thing left were the tears. A sound of opening door reached her ears. She quickly wiped out her face and bent down over the sink to splash some water on it.

"I didn't see you coming home…", the voice of her mother was gentle.

"_Of __course__ she__ would __know__ something__'__s __wrong __with __me_.", Yuki wiped out the water drops with the towel and walked passed her mom, "I came home through the window." The silver-haired girl sat on her bed and crossed her legs under her.

"I guess it's easier than just walking through the door…", Sakura teased her. Her daughter would never start spilling her heart out, just because someone told her to.

"Is daddy here?", Yuki looked around, trying to sense her father's chakra.

"No. He's out on a mission. It's just the two of us.", Sakura smiled tenderly at her. Yuki was truly daddy's little girl. They shared a strange father-daughter bond but she just didn't feel comfortable discussing some things with him. Sakura smiled in her mind when she remembered the time when Yuki got her first period. She was away on a mission when Pakkun appeared to her and reported Kakashi's terrified reaction when Yuki had asked him where her mother kept her sanitary pads. Thank God, Sakura had explained everything to her daughter, since she began her medical training.

"I got a fight with Shisui…", Yuki quietly whispered and frowned at her memories, "We were training taijutsu on the lake when I pulled a little prank at him. He got angry."

"What kind of prank, sweetie?", Sakura already had her suspicions and a slight grin formed on her lips.

"He kicked my butt and I made my kage-bushing pretend I was drowning…", Yuki pouted, "I hid myself in the bushes…"

"Yuki-chan…He didn't mean to be angry at you. It's just that he really cares for you and he was afraid that it was his fault that you were in that condition.", Sakura openly smirked at her daughter.

"But he should have been able to tell the difference from me and kage bunshin…", Yuki complained.

"Honey, when you're worried about someone, who's in critical condition, your only thought is to save them. I think he didn't even thought of the probability that you had made a kage bunshin. Your father had made the same mistake many times too. And you know that he's a very good ninja.", Sakura patted her daughter and pulled her in a tight embrace, "I'm sure that you'll sort things out with Shisui."

"He gave me, I mean to my kage-bunshin, mouth to mouth breathing…", Yuki blushed and hid her face in her mother's chest.

Sakura laughed and pulled back a little so that she can look in her expression, "Well, young lady…it's entirely your fault…", Sakura laughed and stood up from the bed, "I'll go prepare the lunch. Wash yourself, you'll feel better."

"Mom?", Yuki looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, " I think I…"

"I know, sweetie, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too.", Sakura opened the door and smiled at her daughter, "Just give him some time and he'll realize it."

Yuki sighed shook her head, "Thanks, mom."

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

"I'll be there in a minute.", Yuki smiled and eased her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

#

"_I__'__m __such__ an __idiot_.", Shisui fell on the sofa in one of the rooms in the Jonin headquarters. The view of lifeless Yuki on the ground once again invaded his mind and sent shivers on his body. That little girl scared the shit out of him. He should have known that it was a shadow clone before he… Oh God! Before he gave her a CPR! That's why she was blushing when her kage bunshin disappeared. The experience went back to her. Oh God! A slight flush appeared in the boy's face. "_Damn_…"

The door opened and Shisui jumped straight startled as if the intruder could hear his thoughts.

"Oh…it's you…", Kakashi's voice sounded disappointed.

"Ah, Kakashi-senpai! Good afternoon!", Shisui felt few beads of sweat rolling on the sides of his face. He knew… he knew that he kissed and then hit his daughter. "_Oh __boy,__ I__'__m __a__ dead __man_…"

Kakashi sat on the couch and put the papers for the mission report on the coffee table in front of him, "I thought you were going to train with Yuki for her jonin exam today."

"Yes, senpai! We were training, but the heat was unbearable and we decided to call it a day.", Shisui made up his excuse fast enough so that Kakashi didn't suspect anything. "_Thank __God__…__ He __doesn__'__t__ know_…"

"Humph. How is she?", the copy nin asked the boy without lifting his gaze from the papers in front of him.

"Ha?", Shisui popped his eyes and stepped back, "_No!__ He __definitely__ knows_… _Shit!__ Shit!__ Shit!_"

"How is she doing with the exam preparations?", Kakashi repeated and this time he raised his one-eyed look at the young jonin.

"Oh…Ah… Yes. She's…um She's doing fine. Actually, really good…", Shisui stammered, "I don't see reason not to promote her into a jonin."

"Shisui…I have an advice for you and you'd better listen.", the Copy nin stood up from the sofa and drew closer his head to Shisui's, giving him a serious glance.

"_I__'__m__ dead__…__I__'__m__ dead_…", the thoughts were crashing into one another, forcing him to sweat even more.

"Go home and rest…I think you got a sunstroke.", the silver-haired man put his hands on Shisui's shoulders and shot him a worried look.

"_What __the_…?", the dark-haired boy nodded rapidly, "Yes, senpai. I will. Thank you, senpai. Goodbye!", Shisui smiled forcedly and ran out of the door.

Kakashi shook his head and sat on the sofa again, pulling his Icha Icha book from his pouch, "_At__ last__ I__'__m __alone__ and__ I__ can __read__ without__ being__ yelled__ at __by__ Sakura__ for __it_."

#

Yuki was walking down the street toward the "Barbe-Q". Her thoughts were occupied with Shisui. She smiled to herself. She had to find him and sort the things out. Ever since the day she met him at the Konoha's gates, they haven't had a serious fight. And now it was eating her from the inside out.

Suddenly her attention was caught by someone who mentioned Shisui's name. The men were sitting in front of a bar near Ichiraku's. She stopped and listened more carefully.

"That son of a bitch doesn't deserve to be a Konoha's shinobi. His father killed his all clan and now his son won't do any better…"

Yuki clenched her fists. It was true that some people had thoughts like these but they kept them to themselves. These brats didn't know what they were messing with. She started walking towards them. Obviously the men didn't notice the short girl and continued their chatting.

"I think he gets things too easily, being Uchiha and all…"

"I don't think he's something special…he's just arrogant trash who's looking down on everyone."

The silver-haired girl growled and stopped right next to the men. According to their uniforms they were ANBU.

"Take back everything you said about him..", her voice was quiet but stable.

The three men stared down at the little girl. And then they started laughing.

"Don't seek trouble, missy. Or else you'll find it…", one of the ANBU grabbed her shoulder.

Yuki growled and closed her eyes. Suddenly the man screamed in pain and stepped back, staring at his burned palm. The other ANBU looked more closely at the little kunoichi.

"Lightning element! Her body is wrapped in electricity.", one of them shouted and they switched into a long distance formation.

Yuki smirked and charged at them with a kunai in her hand. She didn't notice the crowed that was gathering around them. The silver-haired girl made few hand seals and they saw a lightning blade, coming from the top of her kunai.

"Shit!", one of the man placed his hand on the ground and soon a rock wall appeared before the ANBU. The other two men rushed at the girl, throwing kunai and shuriken. Yuki easily deflected them.

The kunoichi clenched her fists and they started glowing with chakra. She doubled her pace and soon she managed to kick one of the men. He flew few meters back and fell unconscious on the ground after he crashed at a wall. The other ANBU popped his eyes, staring at his comrade. Distracted by the girl's brute force, he didn't see Yuki closing in behind him, until he felt her foot kicking his back of the neck. The men followed his teammate and fell next to him on the ground.

The silver-haired girl ducked to avoid the jutsu that the third one shot at her. Her eyes were shooting bloody sparks at him. She stood up and stared at him without moving an inch. The ANBU stood up as well and for a moment they were only exchanging glances when suddenly the men gripped his own neck and started strangling himself. The girl in front of him disappeared and soon the real Yuki holding her hands in a seal emerged from behind one of the stands.

"Take your words back…", her voice was frightening but the man only choked and shot her a angry look, "Take back everything you said about Shisui…", Yuki repeated.

"…uck yu… I will never… acknowledge…this…brat…", the man managed to say through his teeth.

"This _brat_ is better ninja than you are and definitely a better man than you'll ever be! So go fuck yourself, pussy!", Yuki screamed with all her strength at the man.

Suddenly a gentle hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw Shisui staring at her. Tears flowed down on her cheeks and she turned around her head to hide them from her ex-sensei. Shisui grabbed her hands and made her release the genjutsu.

"Get out of here, before I rip your manhood and put it in your shithole, for even lifting a finger against this girl.", the voice of the Uchiha was freezing, his sharingan was already activated and the ANBU decided that it's not smart to start a fight with him. So the man ran away immediately, leaving his comrades behind.

Shisui embraced Yuki and lifted her from the ground. She murmured some kind of protest but he ignored her. The Uchiha jumped on the roofs of the houses and started running toward the park.

Nobody said anything and after sitting in silence on the grass for ten minutes, Shisui sent her a confused glance, not knowing what to do or say. She was still sobbing and sniffing.

"Um…", he started unsurely. The sound of his voice as if woke Yuki up from her trance and she looked him in his eyes. Without hearing his words she rapidly drew closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shisui blushed.

"They were talking crap about you… and I couldn't stand hearing those words… and I picked a fight…and….", she was crying, buried her face in the nape of his neck.

"Easy, easy…", Shisui interrupted her, pulling back a little so that he can se her face. He traced tear with his finger and smiled at her, "Thank you…I didn't deserve it."

Yuki hid her crying face again in his chest and murmured, "Of course you deserved it, silly."

"No, I shouldn't have hit you earlier today. I'm terribly sorry, Yuki. I was worried-sick about you and…", Shisui started bubbling his excuse as he repeated it in his mind earlier but the girl in his arms just put a finger on his mouth, stopping his outburst.

"Just, next time when you're worried about me, you can hug me instead of hitting me. Ok?", the kunoichi smiled softly at him.

"Yes.", Shisui smiled as well, "You know…"

"What?", Yuki looked at him puzzled.

"Right in this moment… I'm so fucking worried about you…", the Uchiha boy grabbed her in a tight hug. Yuki screamed laughing, trying to escape but it only caused them to roll on the grass. They both laughed, embraced in each other's arms.

#

"Um…I think we shouldn't tell Kakashi-sensei…yet…", Naruto grinned at his teammate.

"Absolutely agree.", Sasuke smirked at the blond man, "Shisui may be strong but he'd be no match for the Copy nin if he finds out about them."

"Yeah… May be after a year or two…", the Jinchuuriki laughed.

"More likely five…", Sasuke shook his head, laughing.

The two shinobi crawled back from the bushes, grinning.


	7. Tune into her frequency

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but i got lost in my university tests and exams :S I promise that i'll make it up to you. Anyway I hope u like the chapter and i'll make sure that i'll post the next one in a week! Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

><p>Shisui placed the card carefully with trembling hand above the slowly expanding card-pyramid. After it was placed into her respective place, the boy released the air that he was holding. After a minute, staring at his masterpiece, the shinobi grabbed another card and once again he kept himself from breathing. "<em>Little <em>_more_…", Shisui thought, sending admiring glances at his 9-floored card-sculpture. Suddenly the hair on his neck bristled. The ninja turned around just in time to see the storming at him Yuki. The girl crashed into him and they fell on the sofa in one of the rooms in Jonin headquarters.

"Nooooo!", Shisui screamed with agonizing cry of despair, "My pyramid, my sculpture, my masterpiece!"

"I passed! Shisui! I passed!", Yuki ignored her friend's exclamation. The girl grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard enough to steal his attention from his destroyed artwork. That helped and the Uchiha moved his sight on her.

"You passed? You mean the jonin exam?", he asked her astonished.

"We're equals now!", Yuki sounded as if someone gave her free tickets for the seventh sky.

"I'm so happy for you. Congrats!", Shisui smiled genuinely at her and Yuki just pulled him in a tight hug.

"I was thinking…", the silver-haired girl blushed a little and moved her eyes away from his face, "Would you like to come for dinner tonight? To celebrate…You were my sensei and all…"

"Um…I'm not sure…", Shisui played in his mind the most possible plot of what would happen if he went to her house and met Kakashi.

"What do you mean you're not sure?", the flush on her face had disappeared and now the short kunoichi was looking at him angrily.

"You see…Um,…Kakashi-senpai is not very fond of me.", Shisui coughed and scratched his neck.

"You're afraid of my father?", Yuki shot him unbelieving look. How could anyone be afraid of her sweet daddy?

"Not exactly, you know…I meant that…", Shisui tried to excuse himself. It was true that he wasn't afraid of Kakashi. But still the fact that the Copy nin didn't like him, being around his precious daughter, was obvious and he couldn't just go there and pick up a fight with him. That would definitely not improve his position.

"I get it… Don't waste your time explaining… You're either a coward or you just don't want to see me.", Yuki snapped at him and ran away through the door, leaving him half-lying on the sofa.

Shisui sighed. It's been always like that. Almost ten years have passed since his uncle assured him that when he grows up, he'll start understanding women but as far as he could tell, he wasn't even near to start understanding them. For his twenty years he had achieved more than satisfying professional results – he was one of the most promising young jonin in the village. But in the fields of love he was still an academy student. The dark-haired boy sighed again and closed his eyes. "_I __should __go __and __find__ uncle_."

#

"Oi, Sasuke!", a blond boy with whiskers shouted on the crowed street after a dark-haired shinobi. The second one turned around and waved smiling.

"What's up, Naruto?", the Uchiha successor asked his friend when he drew near.

"Did you hear?", Naruto was panting from all the running after his teammate, "Yuki-chan passed the exam. I saw her leaving the jonin headquarters earlier today."

"Yeah. I know… I was one of the examiners.", Sasuke grinned, "Her performance was flawless. She earned it."

"I can see that you're proud of him.", Naruto smirked.

"You mean Shisui?"

"Yeah…"

"He was her teacher after all. I can't say that I'm not.", Sasuke smiled genuinely.

"You seem to have a soft spot on him as well.", the blond shinobi chuckled.

"Well, I can't say that I don't have one, either.", Sasuke laughed.

"You should be thankful to Yuki…", Naruto chuckled again this time louder.

"For what exactly?", Sasuke sent him a puzzled look.

"For putting a leash on your wild nephew. For an Uchiha he is quite obedient…", Naruto laughed and shoved his teammate with elbow. The Uchiha shinobi returned the gesture with a grin on his face.

"Yeah… He was absolutely pleased with her last time when we saw them…", Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I won't be surprised if she replaces the leash with a whip soon…"

"What leash? What whip?", a familiar voice echoed behind them. The boys froze and shared terrified glances. In the next second they made a hand seal and disappeared, leaving only a dispersing smoke.

"Damn those brats!", Kakashi cursed under his mask and headed home.

#

Yuki slammed the door behind her and walked with heavy steps toward the kitchen. Immediately Sakura emerged around the corner, covered with flour.

"Sweetie? Don't tell me those jerks didn't pass you?", her mother growled through her teeth, "I'll personally go and knock them out if they did so!"

"No. I passed.", Yuki growled similar to her mom and sat on the kitchen chair with a sigh.

"Then what's the matter, honey?", her mom sat next to her daughter and smiled softly.

"Nothing…Just nothing.", Yuki mumbled unsurely and annoyed, replaying the scene in the Jonin headquarters.

Sakura sighed and resumed her cooking, knowing that sooner or later her daughter will spit it out.

"By the way…What are you doing?", the silver-haired kunoichi sent a curious glance at the bowl filled with dough.

"Oh, I'm making a cake in case of your promotion.", Sakura grinned.

"But, mom! You couldn't have known if I was going to pass the exam!", Yuki popped her eyes unbelievingly.

"Oh why couldn't I? I was two hundred percent sure that my girl would make it.", her mother winked at her.

Yuki smiled sadly and rushed to embrace her parent, "I love you, mommy…"

"I love you too , Yuki-chan."

The young kunoichi rubbed her eyes to dry the escaped tears of joy and flushed slightly. She opened her mouth to tell something but when her voice didn't come out she closed it. Yuki went back to her chair and sat again. That idiot Shisui! It was supposed that he should behave like grown up man, not like a terrified teenager. Since the other day in the park, their relationship improved greatly but still they were on friend level. Damn him! Yuki wanted more.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?", Sakura answered without lifting her eyes from the bowl in front of her.

"How did you realize that daddy loved you?", Yuki blushed and grabbed a miniature dough globule, rolling it between her fingers.

Sakura looked at her surprised and sighed, "I can't lie and tell you that I knew when he started loving me. I've known him since I was twelve and I realized that he loved me genuinely and unreasonably when I was already pregnant with you in the fourth month."

"But…", Yuki popped her green eyes preparing to say something when her mother interrupted her.

"Our relationship was difficult. I loved him for a very long time but then I had an accident when Pein attacked Konoha and I lost my memories. I didn't have the chance to tell him how I feel. More over he was my ex-teacher and I was afraid that the people would start bad-mouthing us.", Sakura released her breath as her memories came to the surface of her mind, "Your daddy is very caring man. Despite his love for me, he decided to pull away so that I can have a normal life with someone at my age. He never, even once thought that he deserved me. In his mind I was always too good for him. But sometimes your father is capable of behaving like a complete jerk. Don't get me wrong.", Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

Yuki chuckled and eased her chin on her crossed hands, carefully listening too her parents story, "So because he behaved like an idiot, you didn't know if he loved you. But I doubt that he would just leave you cuz of other people's opinion, knowing that you're pregnant with his child."

"That's the thing. I found out about the baby after he started behaving distant and stupid and I didn't tell him about you.", Sakura smiled sadly remembering the pain in her heart when she was running away from Konoha before her pregnancy started to be noticeable.

"But, mom! He deserved to know!", Yuki complained, "If you had told him earlier, you could have avoided so much suffering."

"I know, sweetie, but there were so many other things that were connected with it. I don't really want to tell you everything about it.", Sakura patted her daughter on the hair.

"Like you sleeping with Sasuke-senpai and daddy's confusion that I was his child?", Yuki blurted out and Sakura coughed.

"How do you know about it?"

"Sasuke-senpai told me few months ago when I was staying at the Uchiha estate.", Yuki answered surprised at her mother's reaction.

"Ah…", Sakura growled, "_Sasuke,__ you__'__re__ dead_…"

"So there is no general way to find if a boy likes you?", Yuki glanced at the window behind her mother, blushing.

"Yuki-chan…You can always ask him directly…", Sakura laughed.

"No! Out of the question!", the girl shook her head negatively and stood up from her seat, "I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner."

"You have something in mind?", Sakura smirked.

"No. I'll just potter around.", Yuki walked out of the kitchen waving to her mum.

The soft sunny rays caressed her skin and the girl took a deep breath. She needed to go somewhere quiet to tame her thoughts. Without looking at the direction, lost in her troubled mind, she missed the tail telling rumble behind her.

The minutes were passing as well as the miles and soon she realized that she was nearly to the border of Konoha. A sudden squeaky sound pierced her ears and she looked hastily around to find the source of the noise. There was no living creature around, at least not one that she could see. Yuki kneeled on the ground and placed a palm on the dirt, sending weak chakra signals into the earth. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her searching. "_There__ it__ is!_" the girl looked behind her and slowly crawled toward the bushes. Another cry echoed in the forest. She reached and removed the leaves that were preventing her from seeing the "thing". When she looked closely she saw a little ball of fur meowing in the grass. The kitten was small and fluffy.

"Oh my… Aren't you sweet? Are you lost, kitty?", Yuki sat on the grass and reached her other hand toward the small animal. It was white with black spot below its left blue eye. The cat sniffed her hand and unsurely drew closer, "It's ok. I won't hurt you.", the silver-haired girl assured the scared animal and stroked it's head. The kitten purred and jumped into Yuki's arms, making her falling on the ground.

"Hey! Easy!", the girl laughed and closed her eyes because the small ball of fur started brushing into her cheeks. Suddenly the cat hissed and bit Yuki's neck. The girl screamed in pain and her eyes popped out when she realized that her body has become stark. She averted her eyes to find the cat but instead of kitten there was a man with black robe and hood over his head. Yuki sensed the chakra radiating from the enemy's body and the fear started crawling under her skin. The other ninja kneeled, laughing to the lying girl; he was wearing a cat-like mask on his face.

"Root…", she managed to whisper and the man hitched his laugh. "_They__'__ve __come __for__ Shisui_…". Few months ago Sasuke-senpai had told her everything about his nephew. And when Yuki asked him why was he telling her all this, his answer was that Shisui's teammate must know that if they were out of the village on mission there'd be always a possibility that someone would attack them. And now was one of those times but there was one _HUGE_ problem… she was alone…

The Root agent made a few hand seals and Yuki felt the sleep sneaking in her mind. In two seconds she was completely under the sleeping jutsu. The enemy ninja lifted her lifeless body and ran deeper into the forest with Yuki in his arms.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Too little too late or not?

**_Hey, guys, I'm veeeerrrryyyyyy sorry about the late update, but my finals are in progress, so I couldn't write sooner. Also I was wondering if I should write the final chapter as longer one or should i just split it into two. So in the end I decided that shouldn't rush things up and decided to post the pre-last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>"She is late…", Kakashi murmured through his teeth and stabbed his steak with the fork.<p>

"I'm sure she's somewhere around. Yuki has a lot on her mind these days; let her breath freely for a moment.", Sakura smiled at her husband who snorted loudly.

"What exactly is on her mind? She's only 16 for God's sake!", the Copy nin exhaled tiredly.

"When I was at her age I was thinking about boys…for example…", Sakura laughed nervously.

"Pfff, boys… I would know if she liked someone…", the man sighed and waved with his hand as if that was ridiculous to even think about.

"Would you?", Sakura grinned.

Kakashi shot her a bloody look and then continued staring through the window on the kitchen wall. His little girl was at least five years too young to lay her eyes on boys. Even if she liked someone, he was absolutely sure that this boy was suitable for her. Of course as her father Kakashi had to make a thorough investigation about this little snot who would try to put his hands on his precious jewel… suddenly the doorbell rang and Kakashi shook his head in attempt to chase away these disturbing thoughts.

"I'll get it.", the man stood up and went to the door. A familiar chakra signature was behind it. The Copy nin sighed and opened it, "What do you want?"

Shisui gulped and tightened the grip of the flowers that he was hiding behind his back and cleared his voice, "I was wondering if Yuki's home?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye and pouted, "Why do u ask?", his voice was more like growling than talking. There was something suspicious 'bout the young boy. He was not wearing his usual outfit; instead of the white T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol, he had put on an elegant black shirt. Something was strange. Definitely.

"Well, I'd like to for your permission to take her out with me for a dinner…", Shisui felt how his throat went dry and his pulse fastened, "_He's going to punch me…He's going to punch_ _me_…" The boy traced the collar of his shirt with fingers. It was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest but still he felt unbearable suffocation.

Kakashi sighed and lifted his hand.

"Please, don't punch me!", the Uchiha boy shouted with closed eyes and frowned face.

"Ha?", the Copy nin shot him puzzled look and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shisui released the breath he was holding. "_I'm getting paranoid_…"

"I'm very sorry, Shisui-kun. But Yuki is not at home right yet.", the voice of Sakura echoed behind Kakashi's back. The pink-haired woman smiled as she showed herself from behind the corner, "Get in and feel free to wait her inside."

Kakashi snorted and opened the door wider, obviously displeased by his wife's words but still he didn't have the courage to oppose her.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to disturb you.", Shisui bowed politely.

"It's ok if you don't want to come in. It's up to you after all…", Kakashi nodded encouraging at the visitor and missed the angry look that Sakura sent him.

"But could you please tell her, that I passed by and I'll be waiting for her in the park till she come.", the Uchiha blushed and left with a slight smile.

Kakashi popped his eyes as he noticed the red rose bouquet which Shisui was holding. He slammed the door and entered silently the kitchen. Sakura was quiet as well. "_It must be shocking for him_.", she thought. The kunoichi flushed the sink and started washing the dishes, not knowing what to say she just sighed.

"Since when did that happened? And how the fuck I didn't notice?", Kakashi complained, staring at Sakura's back, expecting an answer.

"Well, I don't know exactly, either. ", the pinkie released her held breath and stopped the running water, "Honey, you don't plan on doing something immature, do you?"

"No! How could you even think about that…", Kakashi coughed and cleared his voice.

Sakura turned around and looked at him critically, "It's her life. Don't mess with their feelings."

"Their feelings?", the Copy nin popped his eyes and sat heavily on the kitchen chair. Of course he was shocked to find out that Shisui liked his daughter but the fact that she responded to these feelings was a completely different matter.

"I think you should start spending more time with your daughter, sweetie. She's growing up and I think you just missed the fact that she's teenager already. Yuki's not the little girl you remember.", the woman went to Kakashi and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a tender kiss on his lips she tried to put out the rebellion that was rising up in her husband's mind.

"I know that. I'm just angry that I should have seen it earlier.", the silver-haired man returned the gentle kiss and smiled at his wife.

"Oh, my…I think she's not the only one in our family that got wiser than before.", Sakura chuckled and the shinobi beside her playfully bit her nape.

"She sure is late.", Kakashi murmured.

"I think she can take care of herself.", Sakura kissed him on the cheek and slowly traveled with her tongue to his neck.

"Mmmhhm. You're right. Let's just enjoy our peaceful time adequately.", the shinobi deepened the kiss and lifted Sakura, slowly walking toward their bedroom.

#

She didn't know if it was dark around her or just her eyes were closed. It took her awhile to regain her consciousness after she was poisoned but thanks to her naturally fast metabolism and the training that her mother gave her, her body managed to overcome the drug. The only thing that she knew about her location was that she was most likely kept underground. Nobody took the trouble to tie her hands or legs so she could easily walk around but the lack of any light in the room was making the moving not impossible but more like reckless. The reason she was free was probably because there were traps around her. So her only option was to sit tightly and wait for somebody to open the door if such thing existed in this cell…

#

It was already midnight when Shisui decided to go home. He didn't think that Sakura and Kakashi would forget to tell her so there were only two options: the first was that she didn't want to see him, which was the less likely because they were friends and it was supposed to get over small fights like this one; and the second option was that something happened to her. The Uchiha shook his hand. But what exactly? Here within Konoha's borders she was safe. "

"_Maybe I should go and see Naruto-kun_." Shisui sighed and walked slowly toward the apartment of his uncle's best friend. It was only two blocks away.

The boy was still highly surprised by Kakashi's reaction. May be that was a good sign or just the older shinobi didn't want to start a quarrel in front of Sakura-san. Yeah. That's probably the explanation.

In few minutes Shisui was standing before Uzumaki's apartment, waiting for someone to open the door after his three knocks. The wooden door slightly cracked and after a very careful motion it opened, revealing sleepy Naruto in his blue pajamas.

"Do you know what time is it?", the blonde murmured.

"I need your help.", Shisui confidently walked through the door and shot the other man a worried expression.

"What happened?", the Jinchuuriki sighed and sat on the couch, inviting Shisui to join him as well.

"It's about Yuki."

"Um, I think the love advice can wait for tomorrow.", Naruto yawned.

"It's not about that.", Shisui frowned, "She hasn't gone home yet, and I think something might have happened to her. Something bad."

"And what is that thing that _I_ can help you with that Sasuke can't?"

"I want you to track her chakra, to see if she's still in Konoha's borders.", the boy sounded serious and Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the sleep.

"Give me a second.", he blond closed his eyes and focused.

Ten minutes passed and Shisui was getting impatient. What was taking him so long?

"Did you find her?", the younger man asked quietly.

"Ah, what? Ha?", Naruto asked startled and looked around uncomprehending.

"You fell asleep, didn't you…", Shisui silently hissed, which was followed by a shy laughter, "Don't mess around with me! I'm fucking worried. We're talking about Kakashi and Sakura's daughter here."

"I get it. I get it.", the future Hokage once again concentrated and this time Shisui noticed the orange circles that appeared around his eyes. Slowly his face frowned in a grimace, "I can't sense her."

"She's not in Konoha anymore?", Shisui was already standing and prepared to leave, when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"May be she just needed a walk."

"She's my ex student, and I'm the number one on the list of Danzo's targets. Do you still think she's safe out there?", Shisui growled and ran out of Naruto's apartment.

"Honey, was that Shisui-kun?", Hinata appeared behind the corner.

"Yeah, Yuki is missing.", Naruto answered distractedly, a dark shadow has fallen in his eyes.

"Oh, my… Do Sakura and Kakashi-senpai know about it?"

"I don't think so. Hina-chan, stay with the kids I'm going there right now."

#

"Are you absolutely positive that her chakra is missing?", Kakashi's voice was quiet and a dark shadow has crept over his face. Sakura was sitting silently on the chair next to her husband. Her eyes were teary and the lower lip was trembling under the rush of the feelings that came when Naruto woke them up earlier.

"Last time I checked was five minutes ago.", Naruto was staring at his ex-sensei blankly, trying to understand the worry he and his female teammate felt right at this moment. The blond man wondered what he would do if his son was missing. Most likely he'd be chasing after him, desperately looking for a sign. As always Sakura and Kakashi were the sensible and reasonable ones unlike Shisui.

"Sakura, go to Sasuke and tell him about Shisui. If Danzo's involved we'll need a backup.", the Copy nin whispered and stood up. Sakura popped her eyes and grabbed Kakashi for his forearm.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind! I'm a medic, God damn it! You're gonna need me if she's hurt.", her voice squeaked in the end.

"I'm going with Naruto. It may be an ambush. I cannot risk you to walk into enemy's trap.", the man was adamant.

The Jinchuuriki uneasily changed his weight on his other foot. He was feeling uncomfortable to watch them fighting.

"I don't give a fuck what're thinking. She's my daughter and I'm leaving with you. Naruto and Sasuke can come as backup as soon as they inform Tsunade-sama.", the pink-haired kunoichi was shooting sparks at her husband and after a minute in mutual staring Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go."

Naruto ran towards Sasuke's mansion, leaving Kakashi and Sakura in the kitchen. The woman let her breath escape through her teeth loudly and went to grab her first-aid kit. The silver-haired shinobi followed his wife with sad and worried eyes. She was behaving calmly but inside, she was burning and he knew how much exactly hurt because he was feeling it the same. When the Copy nin went to the bedroom to get his weapons holder, he saw Sakura bent over the sink, sobbing. Immediately the man rushed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself.", Kakashi said rapidly.

"I'm fine.", Sakura stood straight and wiped her tears.

The man behind her patted her head comfortably, "We'll bring her back. Yuki and Shisui. Both of them."

Sakura lifted her eyes and stared at him amused then she smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah."

They grabbed their packs and left the house running.

#

Yuki rubbed her eyes and sighed. Her bottom has begun to hurt. She stood up and started stepping on the ground below her carefully. The darkness actually helped her because now her other senses were sharpened and soon something caught her attention. There was a very slight purling as if there was a water flowing somewhere in the room. Yuki's eyes popped out even more and she began crawling on her hands and knees, trying to feel the moisture on the stone with her fingers. Soon her searching ended up with a result. She could clearly hear the sound of passing water. "_Great!_"

Suddenly she bumped her head into something hard, "Damn!". Yuki cursed under her breath and rubbed her head where she hit the wall. The hair on that place was damp. The kunoichi immediately put her hand on the stone and traced the trickle until it reached the ground. Slowly tracking the edge of the floor she finally found and small crack in the rock where the water was flowing out of the room. She sat and put her hand above the cleft; closing her eyes she tried to feel the water and send her chakra into it.

Slowly but surely she felt how the water responded to her wishes. Infusing the trickle with chakra allowed her to feel the terrain where the water passed through. Rocks, stones and again rocks. The flow was rising and falling until it finally reached the open space. As far as she could guess it was either a lake or a very calm river. The thickness of the wall was about 4 meters and Yuki smiled.

"_I can try and break it down but I can't guarantee that I won't just flood the room and then drown. I haven't checked for a seals either. I can't risk it. Because if I fail I'll be either killed or tied up which would ruin my future attempts to escape_." The girl sighed. Most likely her mother and father would have guessed that something bad had happened and went looking for her. But she didn't even know where she was how did she expect from her parents to know?

Shisui. Only if this idiot had come to dinner, this wouldn't have happened. "_I hope he's ok. He'd better not come after me… these scumbags want him. If they catch him, it'd be my fault entirely_." Yuki caressed the trickle with her fingers, it was definitely mountain water, cuz it was making her skin softer and it was colder than the average water. She remembered the gentle and wet feeling of Shisui's lips over hers when he was giving her CPR. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled nervously. Suddenly an idea flashed through her mind, "_What if I use the water as a channel to send my chakra signal outside of these walls? They may be searching for me and I could lead them to my location_." The young kunoichi closed her eyes once again and send her chakra into the water, hoping for a miracle.

#

Shisui stopped for a second and tried to catch his breath. He's been running since he left Naruto's apartment but still there was no clue that could lead him to Yuki. There was no way that Root agents were that stupid to enter deep in Konoha's territory, so they must have kidnapped her somewhere near the border. The shinobi wiped out the sweat of his forehead and headed toward the east border. It was the closest one to her home, so if she took a walk outside and lost track of her direction, Yuki could have passed Konoha's border unknowingly. But how could they have known if she'd be there? They must have followed her around all day which was impossible because earlier she had a jonin exam. "_Damn!_". He couldn't figure it out.

Running on the tree branches allowed Shisui to notice a spot on the ground where the grass was flattened as if someone was lying there. He jumped from the tree and kneeled. Some of the grass blades were ripped out. "_They got her_…" He bit his thumb and made a few hand seals, placing his hand on the ground. After a silent _puff _before him appeared a grey-brown bunny.

"Jackra…", Shisui smiled and petted his summon.

"What's up, boy.", the rabbit answered, moving his whiskers chaotically.

"I need you to lend me your ears for a little."

"Sure thing, mate."

"I need to summon Canis as well if you don't mind.", Shisui frowned, knowing that his two summons had major differences which made them - softly saying - hate each other.

"It must be pretty urgent if you dare to ask me to cooperate with this cur.", the rabbit's voice sharpened.

Shisui only repeated the jutsu and soon after that in front of him was sitting a black wolf, licking his paws, smoothing his fur. The moment when he noticed the other animal next to him, it took a offensive position and growled. Jackra jumped on his paws and his whiskers trembled.

"Easy, Canis.", shinobi kneeled next to the wolf and stroked him between the ears, his temper loosened up a bit, "It's about Yuki."

The animals both glanced at the boy and sharpened their ears.

"It's the middle of the night, I can't see or smell anything, I have no clue where she might have been taken and I can really use a little help here.", Shisui stared at them begging with teary puppy eyes.

"It's not working on me; you know…I'm still coming from the dog family… But I'm listening…", Canis barked chuckling.

"As long as it concerns Yuki-chan…I'm willing to help.", Jackra murmured.

"Why the hell do I get the feeling that you respect Yuki more than you respect me…", the Uchiha complained, "Anyway…Canis please look around there must be a scent left…Jackra keep your ears open if you hear anything, I mean anything, unusual notify me, even if a mosquito is biting someone near us I want you to tell me if he scratches themselves."

"Roger that.", the wolf barked and buried his nose in the grass sniffing around.

"You have to pay me for that later…with interest…", the rabbit jumped on a low branch and his ears pricked up.

Shisui sat on the ground and closed his eyes for a moment. It was his fault. Root wanted him; he shouldn't have involved Yuki in this whole shitty story. Thank God, he listened to Tsunade-sama and sent his mother away from Konoha because probably she'd be dead until now. Once he finds Yuki, he'll explain to her that they cannot keep in touch until he takes care of Danzo and the rest of the Root agents. Probably she'd be angry at first but that was the best for her and Kakashi and Sakura would approve it as well. Actually Kakashi might even encourage him.

"Boss, I found a cat's scent.", Canis barked, "It was mixed with other human's scents so I guess the cat was summon. I couldn't distinguish Yuki's smell, but it's possible that the summon could have hidden it."

"How exactly?", Shisui was confused.

"Well, have you ever been told that "_you smell like cat_" or "_you smell like dog_"?", seeing his summoner's puzzled look, the wolf continued, "I mean, unlike humans, we can spread out scent all over a man just by rubbing at them. For example, if Yuki likes cats and the enemy summoned a cat and Yuki cuddled it, the girl would start smelling like the cat and I won't be able to catch her scent."

"I see. Follow it!", Shisui jumped on his feet and ran after Canis, "Jackra, we're moving."

The rabbit jumped and followed the other two.

Shisui was running mindlessly. So, it was true that she was kidnapped for real. They'd better not touch her or else he'd have to raze them to the ground. This bastard wanted to lay his dirty hands on every sharingan he had ever seen. Why did he have to involve her? Shisui had heard from Sasuke about the story with Sakura's kidnapping, and that was the main purpose that he told his uncle to warn Yuki. "_Fuck_.", the boy cursed under his breath and Canis turned his head back to see what caused that reaction.

Suddenly the rabbit whispered, "I hear the sound of splashing water."

"Do you think it could be a lead?", Shisui murmured.

"It's possible. The trace is leading there.", Canis barked.

"Let's go then.", Shisui renewed their pace.

#

"Sasuke, wake up!", Naruto hissed at his teammate's ear. The latter one jumped with a choked scream.

"What the hell, dumbass?"

"Pack your things, I'll explain on our way.", the Jinchuuriki tossed him his clothes and waited for his friend to put them on.

"Is it about Shisui?", Sasuke's face darkened.

"More or less."

#

Sakura was running for over two hours but there was no sign of her daughter. Half an hour ago, started to rain and soon she was dripping wet. Pakkun was panting beside her heavily. Kakashi scattered his pack around to track Yuki's scent but till now there was not result. They were losing it somewhere near the Konoha's border. It was as if she disappeared. The rain wasn't exactly helping as well. The pink-haired kunoichi stopped on a branch and supported herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath. A rustling behind her startled her and she turned round rapidly only to see Kakashi coming closer. A few shiny drops of sweat on his temples were sparkling under the moonlight and Sakura could only guess that her husband covered within the set time.

"I guess again no luck.", Sakura asked hopefully with frowned face.

The silver-haired shinobi only shook negatively his head and sat on the grass, breathing heavily.

"The thing that worries me the most is that I couldn't pick Shisui's track either. I lost it few meters after it started. This damn rain it washed away everything.", the Copy nin cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was now regretting his decision to support Tsunade-sama about leaving Root agents alive. He should have voted to kill them, painfully and slowly. Kakashi sighed, "Let's go back to village. We'll regroup with Naruto and Sasuke and continue at dawn. There is no use in wasting our energy like this."

"No! You don't mean it. I won't go home leisurely when I know that my daughter is held captive. Should I remind you that I was in her shoes as well and I know what's like. I've never wanted her to experience this. I've never wanted her to experience anything I've felt and lived through! She's so young…", Sakura's tears started flowing from her green dazzling eyes and Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders, offering his chest to her to cry on.

"Shh…Don't cry. We'll get her back. Yuki can take care of herself, you said it yourself. She is one strong young lady with stubborn mind as her mother. There's no way that she'd stay put and wait for others to decide her future.", the Copy nin smiled slightly under his mask and put a cloth-covered kiss on his wife's hair.

"But she's only sixteen."

"Remember what were you like when you were sixteen.", the shinobi smirked, "She's a lot better now than you were then."

Sakura only sobbed and sniffed and buried her face in Kakashi's chest, "I hope you're right."

"Oh, please. When have I been wrong?", the silver-haired shinobi chuckled.

"Oh…don't make me start listing the cases."

#

Shisui was panting heavily but still he continued running over the branches, following Canis. Suddenly before him the forest cleared and he saw the sparkles of the river that was flowing calmly in front of him. It wasn't deep or fast, it could be easily confused with a lake. The Uchiha shinobi shot a puzzled glance at the wolf.

"Does it end here?"

"Yeah. Probably they continued on the water surface. I can't track them down.", the wolf howled angrily.

"Should we follow the flow of the water?", Shisui wondered.

"It's your call.", Canis panted, sticking his tongue out.

#

Yuki was covered in sweat, for hours she's been sending consistently her chakra into the water and there was no response. Out of sudden, she felt a presence, a familiar presence on the other side of the rock. The girl tried to increase her chakra flow but the exhaustion was stronger than her willpower and she lost control over her chakra, interrupting the flow. Desperation, mixed with hope, filled her heart. There was someone out there, looking for her. She had to make sure that they'll find her. It was her only chance to escape.

"HELLOO!", her screams were echoing in the empty room, Yuki didn't care if her keepers came in. she just wanted a way out, she longed for her freedom, "I'M HERE. HELLOO! ANYBODY?"

She screamed and screamed, but no one responded, not even her guards. Tears were falling out of her eyes and they were sliding in her mouth. Yuki could feel the salty taste on her tongue, this could be the last sentiment, the last sense she could feel before her life ends. She didn't have the chance to live up to her twenties, she didn't have the chance to experience mutual love, the joy of life. The life of a shinobi was something insignificant, the ninjas shouldn't have emotions and she was a kunoichi, jonin. Then why was she feeling this misery, anger and frustration? Was it a basic survival instinct or just that she wasn't the perfect killing machine as everyone expected her to be. Maybe if she shut down her emotions out, she'd figure out what to do. What was the codex saying? Something about that if there was no way out, a shinobi must not, under any circumstances, leave a precious intelligence in enemy's hands.

What does this mean? Should she just kill herself. No, that was out of question. Yuki stood up with wavering legs and clenched her fists. She'd bust out of the hole even if that was the last thing she'd do!

The girl stepped a few meters back and closed her eyes, concentrating chakra in her fists, "_First, gather a great amount of chakra in your hands_…", she repeated her mother's words in her head, "…_Then wrap your fists with a layer of it, to protect them from damage_…", Yuki's eyelids tightened, "…_And finally, focus all of your strength at the point of the impact, releasing the whole amount of chakra, all at once_…". The kunoichi held her breath and stormed toward the rock wall.

#

Shisui splashed his face with the water he gathered in his handfuls from the lake. He had to make a decision, good or bad he had no other option.

"What's that noise?", Jackra murmured startled, jumping back a few meters from the lake.

"What did you head?", Shisui popped his eyes hopefully.

"As if someone's calling.", the rabbit's whiskers moved trembling.

Shisui tried to ignore the surrounding sounds and focus on that scream but it was hard. Canis was quietly sniffing around them, still looking for a sign when suddenly Jackra rushed towards the opposite direction of the lake, screaming.

"Get out of there! Fast!"

In the next moment a tremendous rumble echoed in the air and the bottom of the river exploded into a pieces. Shisui evaded the flying rocks staring blankly into the happening in front of him. There was a whirlpool forming into the river. The whole mass of water fell into that hole and then suddenly everything became clear in the Uchiha's mind.

"Yuki…", Shisui ran towards the water vortex and when his foot stepped on the edge of the shore he jumped, diving into the river, or what was left of it.

Canis and Jackra shared a "_what-the-fuck_" look and nodded. The wolf howled, " Let's find backup."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. Die together or live alone

**Hey guys! I managed somehow to write the next chaper. at firt i thought it should be last one but i couldn't finish off the story properly, so next one is on it's way! My finals are almost over and after i pass the last two exams i can finally focus on my writing. I'm really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I haven't yet got used to my laptop's keyboard.**

**WARNING: Mature content...**

* * *

><p>Yuki closed her eyes as the water spout crashed into her face and body, forcing her to fall behind. The pressure that the falling water was causing was too much for her to take straight on and to try to fight her way up for air. Her chest was hurting; the burning pain inside her lungs almost made her lose consciousness. She felt the water sneaking through her nose, invading her small body. She's never felt like this before, helpless before the nature power.<p>

Yuki tried to scoop up with her arms but her strength was leaving her bit by bit and soon she gave up her attempts, leaving the water jet to toss her around the flooded room. Maybe they didn't notice the explosion and now she was all alone to fight for her life. Her last bits of breath were trying to find their way out of her lungs. Suddenly her back hit a fallen rock on the bottom and the pain made her let the air escape all at once, creating bubbles above her head. Some of them were small, some bigger; some of them were sparkling and some of them were representing the darkness above her. Yuki smiled with her last strength. "_I wish I was a bubble…I'd go up and never stop soaring upwards until I'm high enough to see Konoha for the last time. To see mum, throwing dishes at dad, who's reading that stupid orange book and Shisui training his ass over, as if he's not strong enough. Then I'll pop and spread miniature drops all over them, knowing that this way I'll always be there with them. I won't be lost forever in this dark hole, alone…"_Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

#

He saw her falling down, further away from him. Her eyes were closed but there was a slight smile on her face. Why was she smiling? Did she notice him, coming to save her? Shisui reach his hand to grab hers but it slipped away and the Uchiha shinobi scooped again to catch her. The bottom was covered with rocks. He wondered how she managed to stay unhit by them. Probably luck. She was the luckiest kunoichi he's ever known. Grabbing her small cold body, he started swimming upwards. He almost ran out of breath and the freezing water was making it hard for him to scoop up. He didn't have time to take off his clothes and weapons and now they were dragging him down. "_I'll save her…even if it means that I'll drown_." Fortunately, soon enough he reached the surface and took rapidly breath, coughing the water that has sneaked through his nose.

Shisui put the girl on the shore and shook her head gently with his hands, slapping her cheeks.

"Wake up!", he kneeled, pinched her nose with fingers and breathed in her mouth. "_One, two, three_…" He was counting the times which his hands were hitting her chest. He was restless, repeating the same routine time and time over again. Mouth to mouth breathing, heart massage…"Come on, Yuki! Wake up!"

Shisui sighed and he felt strange warm feeling on his cheeks. Brushing his fingers on his cheek he felt the hot tear that has escaped his eye.

"FUCK!", the boy cursed and bumped his fists into Yuki's chest. The girl coughed and spit out the water at Shisui's face. The Uchiha shinobi gasped and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You're killing me…", Yuki murmured with cracked voice, "Shisui…", her throat was burning.

The boy sniffed and wrapped his hands around her pale face, "Are you ok?"

Yuki nodded with a slight smile. Shisui sobbed and embraced her again, "God…Do you know how many times I wish you were just a kage bunshin?"

Yuki laughed and put out her hand to caress his cheek, "It's ok now. I'm alive, so you can stop making that face…", the kunoichi tried to stand up but her legs were shaking and she just managed to sit up more comfortably.

"We should be going. You're mother probably is going crazy.", Shisui smiled.

"I have a little trouble walking, can we wait just a few seconds so that I can regain my posture."

"No chance. Come on. I'll carry you.", Shisui stood up and lifted the blushing girl, "Why are you blushing?"

Yuki just buried her face into his nape and laughed nervously. Shisui smirked and prepared himself to jump but a rustling behind him made him froze. Chills ran over his spine and he slowly turned around. A platoon of Root agents has appeared behind them, blocking their escape route. The shinobi felt Yuki stiffing in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok. Put me down.", the girl whispered. The Uchiha shinobi hesitated a little but then he left her stood on her feet, he felt her pulling few shurikens and a kunai out of his pouch, unnoticed by the enemy.

"So are we just going to stare at each other to death or you have an order to capture me.", Shisui grinned devilishly, "Isn't it that why you let her escape from her prison, so she can lure me out to her…"

Without warning the Root agents scattered and surrounded the couple. Shisui activated his sharingan and pulled out a kunai. The enemy attacked all at once but the Uchiha managed to avoid their attacks. The battle was uneven. Twelve against one.

Yuki hid herself behind a tree and tried to gather her chakra. It was slowly recovering but still not enough for her to safely take part in the battle. "Fuck that shit…" the girl rushed to her friend, throwing the shurikens. The unexpected Root shinobi couldn't avoid the attack and two of them fell on the ground dead. Shisui popped his eyes and cursed.

"Are you crazy! If you have the strength to fight, run away, you idiot!"

Yuki just humped and clashed her kunai with another Root agent who was attempting to stab Shisui in the back, "Stop complaining and prepare to run when I give you the signal."

"Wha..?", Shisui cut the throat of one Root agent when something caught his eyes. Two huge water hands were rising up from the river. Each of them was holding a huge rock piece, "Damn… when did you…"

"Now!", Yuki screamed and the Uchiha jumped on a tree branch, to avoid the splash. The kunoichi was gone as well from the battle field and until the Root agents managed to comprehend the situation the water jutsu hit them.

Konoha shinobi ran through the forest. Yuki was panting, on the verge of losing consciousness; she used up every last bit of her chakra. Shisui grabbed her in an embrace and doubled his pace, "You did very good back there."

"Thank you.", the girl smiled and put a silver lock of hair behind her ear.

#

"I won't allow you, to leave the village."

"But…", the blond man prepared himself for argue but the Hokage behind her desk pointed a finger at him.

"Tomorrow's the ceremony. You'll be appointed as the new Hokage. I won't allow you to get hurt or worse.", Tsunade was looking straight at his eyes.

"But I'm free to go, right?", Sasuke shot the woman bloody look.

"Do as you wish, instead of Naruto, I'll order Tenzo to accompany you. As a four-man cell.", the blonde woman bit her nail for a second and then nodded, "You have permission to leave as soon as Kakashi and Sakura are ready."

Naruto and Sasuke bowed before they left the room.

#

Canis sniffed the air, while still running beside Jackra, "It's Sasuke. He's close."

The rabbit popped his ears and whispered, "There are four of them."

The summons increased the pace and when they finally met the Konoha shinobi, they could see the relief that was written out on the Uchiha's face. Obviously, he recognized them.

Canis howled in greeting.

#

"I think we're safe now to take a break.", Shisui jumped from the branch on the ground below and gently put the girl on the soft grass.

"It's already noon and we've been running for hours in a direction, opposite of Konoha's. Shouldn't we find a safe spot where we can spend the night?", the girl crawled to the nearest tree and stretched herself, easing her back on the trunk.

"I guess you're right. Moreover, if we continue running, we'd just hamper the backup party.", the black-haired shinobi nodded, "I'd look around, ok? Be back in five."

Yuki smiled and wrapped her hands around her knees, burying her face. She was so tired, more emotionally than physically. The chakra exhaustion was something she dealt with everyday under her mother's endless training. Her stamina was good, as well as her regeneration, so in another thirty minutes, she'd feel as good as new. Probably. Her eyelids felt heavy and unknowingly, she fell asleep.

_He was drawing closer and closer, with every second. His face was in only an inch apart from hers. She could see the drops of sweat that were shining on his forehead. Probably, it was the heat. Then she remembered that it was freezing cold around them. Weird. She didn't feel the low temperatures as well. She could only notice the body heat radiating from him. _

_Then his lips collided with hers. They were rough but soft at the same time. She heard him, whispering her name…_

"Yuki…", Shisui shook her lightly, holding her shoulders, "Wake up!"

The girl snapped her eyes open, looking startled around her. When their eyes met, the kunoichi blushed heavily, remembering the dream. Obviously, he found a place for them to stay in but she couldn't see it. All that there was before her was a lake and a two- or three-meter waterfall. She stared at him confused.

"We're in Mizūmi shinrin. I thought that this area was familiar and then I recalled that I had a mission here. This place is full of lakes, small rivers and caves.", Shisui sounded pumped up, "This is the spot where I stayed the last time I was here. It's perfect for a hideout." The boy walked towards the water fall and grabbed a stone from the ground. Shisui grinned at Yuki and then he threw it at the falling water. The stone just disappeared. There was no sound of it falling or hitting a wall.

The silver-haired girl laughed, "There's a cave behind the waterfall, isn't it?"

"The only disadvantage is that you get wet when you enter your refuge.", Shisui reached his hand to the kunoichi and helped her stood up, "Shall we?"

#

Kakashi casted a katon jutsu at the Root ninja, sending the enemy into the flames.

They had encountered the Root agents near the spot where Jackra and Canis showed them. And now the Konoha shinobi were finishing off the last of the Roots who were left by Shisui and Yuki as they discovered earlier by the dead bodies near the river.

Sasuke had the same blank expression during this whole time. As if something was bugging him. He grabbed the collar of the enemy before him and punched him in the face. The ninja fell on the ground, crawling back, trying to stay away from the furious Uchiha shinobi. When the dark-haired man caught him again he forced him to look into his eyes.

"Tell me where's Danzo hiding.", Sasuke murmured and his sharingan twitched, hypnotizing the enemy.

"Ruins of Kirigakure.", the Root agent coughed, choking under the dark-haired man's fingers.

Sasuke smirked and broke his neck with hands. The other three were looking at him worriedly.

"Don't go alone.", Sakura was the first one to break the silence, she went to her teammate and put her arms on his cheeks, "It's suicidal."

The Uchiha covered her small hands with his. Kakashi's eye narrowed, "It's my fight. Moreover, I won't be alone. ", Sasuke smiled sadly, "Itachi's gonna be with me."

"I know you're strong, but remember, Sasuke. There's gonna be a security and the remains of the Root. You can't fight them alone.", Sakura frowned, "Let me find my daughter and Shisui and I'll come with you. You know you have a better chance with a medic next to you."

Kakashi cleared his voice, but no one paid him attention and a dark shadow crept on his face.

"No way, I'm letting you walk into the hell, Sakura. It doesn't matter if I'm there or not. You have a family, you should think about it first, before you throw away your life.", Sasuke turned his back around.

"But you're part of my family too!", the kunoichi stared at Kakashi, waiting him to support her, but he just stood there silent. Sasuke waved and ran away in the forest, "Don't go! Sasuke!", Sakura screamed desperately after him.

Kakashi soundlessly continued in the direction of the lead. Tenzo let his breath heavily and followed his senpai with a sad grimace. Sakura stood there frozen, staring at the empty space.

#

"Ahh, It's so cold!", Yuki screamed laughing as she walked under the heavy water jet. She was once again soaked.

"Cold indeed.", Shisui nodded with a smile as he followed her inside.

The girl sat on the stone floor and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warmer. Shisui sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up to him and smiled. The situation was kind of awkward. The kunoichi took a deep breath and poked the boy beside her.

"Soo, you didn't tell me, why you are wearing such clothes.", she grinned at his flushed face.

"I was…um… about to ask you out…on a dinner."

Yuki's smile faded.

"As a apology, for our fight.", Shisui pulled back a little and stared at her eyes, "I'm really sorry. You were right. I was a bit scared to face Kakashi-san."

Yuki smiled and shrugged. The thoughts of her mother emerged in her mind: "_Kunoichi's greatest weapon is being woman. You can get whatever you want, as long as you want it bad enough._" Yuki stood up.

"We're going to catch a cold if we stay in those wet clothes.", the girl grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. The top fell on the ground, leaving her in her white drenched camisole.

Shisui's eyes popped out as he noticed that the material has become almost transparent, because of the water. He traced with his eyes a drop that slid from her shiny, wet silver hair, down on her lips, chin and lower neck. His sight traveled down a little more, when he noticed that her underwear wasn't hiding anything. Her nipples were hardened and he could easily see their outline. "_Oh...God_…"

"Won't you take off that shirt of yours.", Yuki drew closer and bent over so that she could unbutton it. Her camisole's neck fell down a little and now Shisui was awarded with a full-scaled view of her breasts.

"_Dear God_…", the boy gulped. He felt her fingers touching lightly his skin. The places where she caressed him were burning. He felt that this fire was moving down into his groins. When his shirt was finally off, he saw her kneeling in front of him with a worried grimace.

"You ok?", the girl stroke his cheek with fingers, it was hot, "Oh! You're burning!", Yuki frowned and put a light kiss on his forehead, "But I don't think it's because of the cold. So you're gonna be fine. Let's lose those pants as well.", the girl reached her hand to get his belt but he stopped her and turned hastily around.

"Don't touch there.", his voice was cranky.

"Why?", a small smirk was playing on her lips.

"Well, it's an inappropriate place for you to touch. You're a girl."

"I'm a medic.", she corrected him and stood before him with a devilish smile on her lips.

Shisui looked at her confusingly. Why was she behaving like this?

"Come here. I'm cold like this. Hug me.", Yuki sat next to him and pulled him to her. The shinobi wrapped obediently his arms around her. She eased her head on his shoulder, "Why did you want to ask me out?"

"I already told you. As an apology.", Shisui answered reluctantly.

"That's not it. Now tell me the truth.", Yuki smiled, staring at the wall before her.

"Why did you risked your life earlier, when you should have run away and bring help?"

"Don't avoid my question.", the girl frowned.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours.", Shisui grinned.

"That's not fair and you know it! I asked first…", she insisted.

"Oh, don't be childish!", he laughed.

Yuki didn't respond. It wasn't easy for her to answer that question. She was lacking the proper words. An uncomfortable silence occurred. Minutes were passing by and nobody said anything. The kunoichi sighed, letting her breath out.

"I'd rather die with you, than live alone."

Shisui shot her an amused look. Not sure if he should render her words the way he understood them. She slowly set her green eyes on him. They were dazzling and her irises were moving chaotically, pleading. Her lips parted a little, begging him to taste them.

"Oh what the hell…", the Uchiha cursed with a smile on his face. He slowly drew closer to her and his lips met hers. The kiss was gentle and meaningful.

When they finally parted, Yuki was blushing heavily, so as Shisui. Not able to keep herself out of it, she screamed happily and threw herself over the shocked boy.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted this to happen.", the kunoichi was literally shining from happiness.

"How long?", Shisui laughed.

"Since I was six.", she blushed a little.

"Well, this time it's my victory. You won me over since you slapped Sasuke when you were two.", the boy chuckled loudly as the memory emerged in his mind.

Yuki popped her eyes and poked him, "Pedophile. "

Shisui humped and grabbed her, pushing her on the stone floor. Unknowingly his eyes laid on her chest.

"Um, do you mind, putting on your clothes.", he said, averting his sight from her round breasts, "If you want I can give you my shirt. It's not as wet as your top, I think…"

"Does it bother you?", she smirked and lifted her leg so her knee was now touching his groins.

"Stop it.", Shisui whispered, afraid that his voice would come out funny if he talked louder.

"Why?", Yuki chuckled and moved her knee. She could feel his groin swallowing. She bit her lower lip and licked it sensually after that.

Shisui gasped for air, "Because I'm not sure if I can restrain myself if you continue to do this.", his eyes were nailed on hers.

Yuki freed her hand and traced his cheek with her finger, "What makes you think that I want you to restrain yourself? ", her lips parted lightly.

Shisui's breathing fastened and he drew closer his face to hers, "Don't play with fire, I warn you.", his eyes were exploring her pink lips.

"Burn me…", Yuki smirked with challenging smile and her hand traveled over his naked upper half, going straight down to his groin. When her hand stroke over his pants, the boy above her gasped sharply for air.

Shisui grabbed her roughly and crashed his lips against hers. He couldn't hold back anymore. He has restrained himself for too long now. The kiss was crude but passionate, her lips were like a honey under his and soon his tongue made his way into her mouth. Everything about this girl was sweet and bitter at the same time. Such dulcet innocent hands, that were exploring his soft spots on his back, slowly caressing his skin, leaving bitterness inside his heart because he knew that one day a better man will come into her life and she'll turn her back to him. But now this exquisite creature was moaning and gasping for air under his hands and he promised himself that he'd make sure to mark her as his for the rest of her life.

Yuki felt butterflies fluttering in her lower stomach. Every place Shisui touched and kissed was left burning. She didn't have idea that she could feel that way. It was true that she was a medic but she had no idea that a physical contact could be so devastating and binding. With every touch Shisui was proving that she's the only one for him. The perfect one.

His lips were rough and gentle, giving and stealing at the same time. His scars on his abdomen were barely visible but still she loved to run her fingers over them, trying to erase the pain that was once inflicted. Imperfectness has never been so perfect. Yuki felt his tongue traveling on her neck, exploring territories, unknown to him. The straps of her camisole have disappeared long ago and now the Uchiha only pulled up her underwear over her head to uncover her chest. The kunoichi blushed but didn't hide her bareness.

Shisui stared at her for a moment. Such gracefulness was radiating from her body. Her breasts were not big but enough to fit into his palm. He bowed his head and licked the pink nipple. Yuki moaned in pleasure. She'd never experienced something similar. The feeling was extraordinary.

"Shisui…", she murmured.

"Yeah…", the boy lifted a little his head and looked her into her eyes. They've darkened.

"You know that I…have..umm.. never…", Yuki blushed unable to finish her sentence.

"I know.", the boy smiled tenderly and then a serious grimace covered his face, "If you want to stop, It's ok. Just tell me."

"No. no!", Yuki stroke his hair, "All I'm saying is… be gentle."

Shisui smiled and kissed her lips passionately, "Always will."

The boy kissed his way to her bare stomach and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down from her legs alongside with her panties. His fingers were caressing her tights, followed by his mouth. Shisui slowly spread her legs and settled himself between them. His tongue was drawing circles on her inner tights, leisurely going up. When he finally reached his destination, Yuki screamed and buried her hands in his hair, gripping it tightly.

"Shisui…", Yuki moaned with closed eyes.

"You like it?", the boy grinned in a moment. She met his stare and saw him licking his wet lips. Her cheeks flushed heavily and she nodded, "Then I bet you're gonna love what's going to happen next." The Uchiha caressed the little ball of tissue above her opening with his middle finger. Yuki twitched and groaned his name. Slowly his finger slid over her entrance and gently pushed inside. It was tight and hot.

Shisui was nervous. He's never been with a virgin girl before. He remembered his first time. When he turned sixteen his uncle and Naruto gave him a stripper as a present. He never imagined that these sick idiots would ever thought of giving him such a gift. But now he was kind of glad that they did. At least he was taught how to pleasure woman. First the stripper, then Nana, the maid in the Uchiha's mansion. He didn't want to cause Yuki pain, but still, knowing that it was her first time, it was inevitable.

He slowly pushed his finger deeper inside, checking for any signs that the girl was feeling unwell. But all she did was curl, twitch and moan under him. He slowly slid his second finger over her opening.

"Shisui…", Yuki murmured panting.

"Did I do something wrong?", the boy froze unmoving.

"No, that's not it.", she shook her head, "But… umm I still haven't learned how to control my ovulation with jutsu so umm…"

Shisui laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips. Then he reached and dag into his pouch. Yuki was watching him confused. He pulled two condoms and tossed them on the ground near them.

"Do you always carry condoms around you in your ninja pouch?", Yuki stared at him unbelievingly. "_What shinobi does that?_"

"Well, I wasn't sure when are you going to notice my unbearable sexappeal. ", Shisui smirked at Yuki's expression, " Where were we?"

The Uchiha slid his hand between her legs again but then Yuki stopped him. The girl pushed him back and made him lie on the stone floor, "It's not fair. You're still wearing those trousers."

She unzipped them and pulled them down with his boxers. Completely exposed before her, Shisui blushed. Not that he was shy being naked in front of women but because it was exactly Yuki that was standing before him. She was looking bewildered.

Unable to keep herself out of touching him, the kunoichi wrapped her fingers around him, feeling it pulsating in her hand. Shisui gasped for air. Yuki started pumping it up and down its length. The boy closed his eyes and held his breath. When a single moan escaped his lips, Yuki grinned widely. She drew closer to his member, only inch away from her mouth.

"Can I taste it?", the innocent tone she used to ask this dirty question made it sounds even more naughty. Shisui popped his eyes open and started winking rapidly. When her tongue licked its top, the boy couldn't hold back his groan. Bit by bit the girl was gaining confidence, discovering how to make him feel even better. She explored every little part of it, including the small slit on the top of it, as she traced it with her tongue.

Shisui thought that he was dreaming. There was no way that this was happening. He opened his eyes and the moment he did it he realized that that was a huge mistake. He saw her swallowing it in her damp hot mouth. He never knew that a girl could make you feel that way only by licking it. Her lips were closing around it perfectly and he could feel her tongue playing with it in her mouth.

"Yuki…", her name sounded more like moan than a word. Suddenly the girl pushed him back and straddled him. He saw her biting off the nylon packing, to get the condom out. She carefully put it on his aroused member.

"Hey…do you need help with that?", Shisui tried to stood up but she pushed it back with her free hand.

"I got this. I have plenty of experience.", the girl slid her hand around his member, putting the condom on it.

Yuki settled herself more comfortably on him and grabbed it in her hand, adjusting it. Then she slowly eased her body. Shisui could feel his member sliding into her bit by bit. She bit her lower lip and frowned. Obviously the pain stopped her from going further. The Uchiha shinobi lifted her from him and made her lie back.

"Allow me.", he kissed her forehead and stroke her between her legs again. He was playing with her clit, pushing gently his finger inside her, until she was contorting under his hands. She was begging for more. And Shisui leisurely adapted his member to her entrance, caressing it with him. The boy bent down and kissed her passionately in the exact moment when he penetrated her. The girl twitched under him and he stopped moving for a moment, so she could adjust herself to the new feeling she's experiencing.

When she kissed him back and scratched his back with her nails he knew that everything was ok and he could continue. Slowly beginning to move, he heard her fastened breathing. His mouth found her nipple and he sucked it. The girl under him screamed and dag her nails in his back. Soon she adopted his rhythm and they began moving in line. Little drops of sweat covered their bodies and they were both panting. In few minutes he saw Yuki curving her spine, shouting loudly.

Her moans were the sexiest thing he's ever heard. She was so innocent and pure. And she was all his. With every thrust her breasts were wagging right before his eyes and the view wasn't exactly helping him to keep himself from finishing.

Yuki was on the verge of losing her common sense. She had no idea that making love could be so beautiful. She never even once thought that everything was moving faster than how it should be. This exact moment with Shisui felt more right than everything in her life before. She'll never regret it. She felt a wave of feelings and emotions overflowing her. The fire in her stomach was getting stronger and when the boy fastened the pace, she felt as if something exploded inside her.

"Shisui..."

"Yuki...", the Uchiha shinobi finished with a few deep thrusts and panting he kissed her on the lips, before falling over her exhausted.

For a few moments they were staying like this, without moving, then the dark-haired boy supported himself on his elbows and stared at the girl's sleepy face, "You ok?"

"Never been better…", Yuki smiled and kissed him quickly.

Shisui smiled gently and lied beside her, embracing her with his arms. Suddenly the boy lifted his chest, supporting his upper body on his elbow. He stared her confused, "What do you mean you have plenty of experience? ", her line has just sank in his mind and to be honest with himself, it was quite shocking.

"Well…", Yuki blushed and put on a timid expression on her face.

"Have you ever being with other boy before?", Shisui's voice was almost shrilling.

"Have you?", she jammed him, "You were quite skillful earlier…"

"Answer my question first…", Shisui frowned, reminding himself that he was sounding just like her before.

"Last time I answered your question first, it's your turn now!", she murmured stubbornly.

"Yes… I've been with other women.", he whispered after a minute of silence.

"WOMEN?", Yuki stood up, pushing his arm away. The kunoichi stared at him. He could feel the dark aura surrounding her, "Just how many, you pervert?", she tried to slap him across his face but the shinobi avoided it grabbing her hand.

"Only two…", he tried to excuse himself, "And truthfully it wasn't my fault either."

"How come it wasn't your fault? Your penis just happened to walk in their pussies right?", the girl was furious.

Shisui flinched, knowing that soon her anger would be uncontrollable, even for him, "It's Sasuke and Naruto's fault!", the boy covered his face as the kunoichi lashed at him, "They gave me a stripper as a BDay gift…"

"Oh my God…", the kunoichi laughed, "They're so dead if I tell mum."

They both chuckled. Shisui drew closer and kissed her forehead, "You're the only girl I've liked, Yuki."

The girl blushed and her eyes fell.

"But doesn't answer my question… HOW THE FUCK do you have "plenty of experience" in putting on a condom?", his look was serious. The girl before him just smiled nervously.

"Mum taught me."

Shisui's head dropped lifelessly. And here he thought of every kind of scenarios. Some of them were weird some of them were even perverted, "Oh God…", he murmured and grinned, "Come here."

She cuddled in his body and Shisui smiled. That was the perfect moment he's been waiting his entire life. No worries, not drama, no tears. Only harmony and peace. Soon her breathing became slow and regular. She was asleep.

"I love you.", Shisui whispered in her ear.

#

Kakashi stepped quietly towards the waterfall. Sakura and Tenzo were behind him. Pakkun had sensed Yuki's chakra coming from that lake. The Copy nin walked cautiously under the falling water jet. The view before him made his jaw to drop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?", his voice was few tones higher than normal. After the shocked reaction, Sakura and Tenzo rushed inside the cave as well. The wood-user blushed and ran outside again, flushed.

The pink-haired woman just stared unbelieving before the couple in front of her.

The terrified cry of Kakashi made them wake up hastily. Shisui was putting his pants on already and Yuki was sending embarrassed glances at her daddy, covering her naked body with the boy's shirt.

"You'd better hope that it's not what it looks like…", the voice of the silver-haired jonin was sending chills on Shisui's back, because he knew that Kakashi's words were directed only at him.

"Honey…Don't jump into conclusions…", Sakura stood up between the two male shinobi, trying to prevent her husband from doing something stupid and unreasonable.

"How can I not do that? Don't tell me that you're on her side again!"

Yuki put on her clothes and blushing stepped towards her daddy, "Dad, we haven't done anything that I didn't want to do… there's no need for you to be angry."

"Of course, you would want to do it! That bastard here knows his way with little girls…", Kakashi only managed to start his second sentence when his daughter slapped him through his face.

"Don't dare insult him in front of my face again…", her voice was serious and Kakashi was staring at her shocked. His little girl never talked back on him, "Moreover, I seduced him. It was my idea. Not his."

"You sedu… WHAT?", his brain was on the verge of breaking down.

Sakura only smirked slightly and turned around to face Shisui. The boy was shaking, not daring to utter a word. Suddenly he kneeled and bowed before Sakura.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-san! I never intended this to happen. My intentions towards Yuki were completely pure. Since I love her from her early ages, my feelings were never based on a physical level.", the Uchiha boy stood up and went in front of Kakashi, kneeling again, "I'm begging you to accept my apology. I should have asked you first for permission to date your daughter but I was insecure about your opinion of me."

Yuki was looking shocked not knowing what to do. As far as she knew her dad, he'll probably smack him. Suddenly Shisui stood up, staring at the Copy nin's black eye. His face was changed. If few seconds ago it showed fear and insecurity, now his look was confident and inflexible.

"Also I wanted to tell you this a long time ago.", Shisui smirked a little, "I love your daughter. She's the most amazing and unique girl I've ever known. I was blessed to have her as my student, even though I've always look at this more like a partnership than a relationship between teacher and student. Your opinion is very important to me, because I know how much she loves you. But no matter how much I'd like to impress you, if you don't agree about my relationship with her, I'm afraid you'll have to learn how to deal with the disappointment. Because it won't stop me from being with her."

Kakashi was staring blankly for a moment at him. Shisui knew that he crossed the unwritten line between them and now it was the moment where he'd either praise him or kill him. Sakura was looking shocked at them, Yuki grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it tightly. The pink-haired kunoichi send a worried look at her daughter.

Kakashi released loudly his breath.

"What's with you girls… always having a soft stop on your teacher or some damn Uchiha." , Kakashi poked Shisui in the shoulder, "At least you're not a pussy, as I thought you were."

The Uchiha boy grinned and reached his hand before him. Kakashi took it in tight handshake.

"It's good thing that I'm hunting nin, you know. I can always find and chase someone till the end of the world.", the Copy nin chuckled at the boy.

"It's better thing that I know how to outrun a hunting nin.", Shisui chuckled as well.

Sakura and Yuki shared a relieved glance. The older kunoichi bent down to her daughter's ear and whispered, "We've so much to talk about when we get home." The young kunoichi blushed heavily and smiled, "You've no idea…". Both of them burst out laughing and the men stared at them confused.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	10. Cherry doesn't fall away from the tree

_**Hey guys, it's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm awaiting your feedback^^**_

* * *

><p>The guards were scouting the terrain this entire time and Sasuke was unable to pass through unnoticed. The Uchiha shinobi bend down even more and held his breath, when one of the enemy nins looked suspiciously at his direction. "<em>Damn…<em>", he shouldn't have rushed here without thinking but now it was already too late to go back. In addition if he retreated now they'd notice him and Danzo would change his hideout. Sasuke looked around him. The bushes were hiding him pretty well but at some point he had to leave his spot. The Konoha shinobi knew that in order to survive he had to think soberly but the anger inside him was burning fiercely. It was about time to kill this bastard and avenge his brother's death. After he found out about Shisui the entire world started to shine in a different glitter. He spent months in the library, checking out old reports and missions he had never heard of.

After revealing the truth behind his clan's massacre, he felt as if until now he was dreaming, and now that he woke up he saw the real world around him. World of betrayal, power hunger and avidity for blood. And all thanks to the Elders. He'll avenge his brother, his parents and his clan. And the first one to begin with was Danzo.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and prepared kunai in his hand…

#

Sakura handed the wet plate to Shisui, who wiped off the water and put it on the table. When Sakura went to the kitchen to do the dishes, the Uchiha boy offered his help and now she was smiling at him, warmly.

"I'm glad, everything is ok now.", the pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she shook off her hands to dry them from the water after she handed the last plate to Shisui.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it, tho.", the young man smiled foolishly.

"Why?"

"Well, everything went better than expected with Kakashi-senpai.", Shisui laughed, "Actually I was prepared for either running for my life or defending myself."

"I think you should thank Yuki. If she hadn't stood up for you, you might have been right about the blood bath.", Sakura chuckled.

"Why, Sakura-san?", Shisui stared at her seriously. The woman shot him an non-comprehending look and he explained, "Why were you supporting me about Yuki from the beginning. I think you were the only one who was on our side."

"Ah, you mean why I didn't mind you two being together?", she smiled slightly as he nodded, "Well, Shisui, I've been in love with your uncle for 12 years. I loved him when he was the top student in the academy, I loved him when he was the cool genin that saved my life on our first mission outside the village. I loved him when he left me and Naruto and chose the path of darkness before us. And I loved him the most when he came back home. If there's something that I know about the men of the Uchiha is that they're prideful, strong and loyal to their beliefs.", Sakura sighed, "You're Itachi's son, and he's the shinobi who sacrificed the most for Konoha's sake but still he spared his little brother because his love for Sasuke was greater than the absolute order of the Elders. There's no reason for me, not to be thankful to God that decide to bless Yuki with your feelings. That is the greatest gift that anyone could give me, because I know that you'll protect her with your everything, which you already had proven."

Shisui blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

Sakura stood up on her tip toes and reached to ruffle his black hair, "I wonder why when I look at you I see Sasuke."

Before Shisui had the chance to answer a piercing cry echoed in their ears.

"Oh God…I had forgotten that she could scream like that…", Sakura sighed and rubbed her ears, "Wonder what happened now…"

Shisui's eyes were wide open. It took him a while to assimilate that that was Yuki's voice. He definitely thought that some of his thinnest blood vessels in his brain were damaged by her scream. "_Damn, that girl…_", he walked into the living room, where Yuki was gaping at her father with fierce look in her green eyes.

"Go upstairs.", Kakashi's voice was cold and barely restrained, "You're grounded. You're not allowed to leave the house without my permission till I say otherwise."

"Make me!", Yuki growled at him.

Kakashi frowned; she looked just like her mother.

"C'mon, honey. Don't talk back to your father. You know that he only wishes the best for you.", Sakura tried to stroke her arm but the girl slapped her hand.

"Don't pretend that you agree with him. If it depended on you, you'd be long gone to where Sasuke-senpai is! I know you, mum! It's eating you from the inside that daddy didn't let you to go and help him."

Shisui stared at them confused, "What about uncle?"

The three of them silenced and looked at him. Yuki talked first, "Sasuke-senpai went to kill Danzo! On his own!"

"He's not alone! Naruto sent the best back up party he could assemble on so short notice after him.", Kakashi growled at his daughter. They have never had any argues and now he couldn't believe that his little girl was disobeying his orders.

"You and mama are the best back up party that Naruto could have sent, but you didn't let mama go.", Yuki put her hands on her hips, "She's the best medical kunoichi and you know it!"

"First of all, show some respect! It's Hokage-san now, not Naruto! And second, I don't want her to go because I don't want her to get hurt. Don't you care about her?", Kakashi raised his voice.

Shisui was standing speechless in the middle of the living room, staring at the red triangles, on the carpet.

Yuki growled and stood up before his father, confidently glaring at his masked face, "I will go upstairs. But mark my words! If Sasuke-senpai dies because of your jealousy and because of your doubting in my mother, I will leave this house and I'll never come back. Because right in this moment, you're not the same dad that I loved to brag about. Right now I'm embarrassed to say that I'm the Copy nin's daughter. Because you're nothing more than a jealous brat… ", the girl couldn't finish her sentence because Kakashi slapped her through her face.

Sakura screamed and rushed to her daughter, putting her arms around her shoulders, Yuki's eyes were burning and she brushed the light blood trickle from her torn lower lip. Shisui froze in alerted position, prepared to interfere if thing went out of control. The silver-haired girl straightened her back and turned around with a slight victorious smile, leaving her mother and father behind speechless.

Sakura frowned looked at Kakashi, "I warned you. And you didn't listen. I may be patient with your immature behaviors but I told you that one day Yuki won't be as understanding as me.", she turned and faced the silent boy, "Shisui-kun, are you ok?"

The Uchiha shinobi lifted his glance and whispered, "Do you mind me going after my uncle?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'd rather you stay with Yuki because I'm afraid that she might do something stupid."

Shisui bit his lip, "I guess you're right.", the boy bowed at Sakura and Kakashi, "I'll go upstairs if you don't mind."

"The first door on the left.", Sakura smiled fakery and then glared at her husband, "I need a word with you."

Shisui left them and climbed the stairs. It was his first time coming at her house; there were a lot of photographs hanging on the walls, he could recognize her on all of them in instant. She practically grew up in front of him. When he stood up before her door, the boy sighed and knocked. There was no answer.

"Yuki…", he knocked again, "It's me, open the door, please.", the boy pressed the handle but it was locked, "C'mon, sweetie, open the door. I know you're pissed but I need a hug so…, please…", Shisui placed his ear on the door and held his breath in attempt to hear something. Complete silence. Only the quiet whiff of the wind tale told that the window was open. But she never kept her window open. He had only seen her opening the window to go out through it.

"Damn!", Shisui sent a chakra in the lock and opened the door rapidly. The bed was untouched; the bathroom door was swinging open as well as the window.

The boy ran out of the room and rushed to the first floor. Kakashi and Sakura startled stared at him with a questioning look.

"She's gone.", Shisui whispered.

#

Sasuke almost ran out of chakra and Danzo was standing there unscratched in front of him. Every time his Susano'o aimed a shot at him, the arrow just went through his body. Sasuke knew it wasn't a genjutsu because he had his sharingan activated since the beginning. The multiple eyes on his right arm were half closed except for one of them. It was fully open. Then a thought raised in the Uchiha's mind. What if somehow Danzo's activated mangekyo sharingan and its ability was to send the attack to another dimension but considering the number of eyes and the way that after a considering amount of time each one was closing, Sasuke could guess that Danzo had only about thirty second left before the jutsu expired.

"You arrogant brats, you always brag about how great the Uchiha were, now look at yourself…Panting before me…", the older man's voice was chuckling and annoying, "Give me your last shot, kiddo…"

Sasuke only smirked slightly and pointed at him with his finger, "You're a dead man, Danzo."

The man only laughed loudly and Sasuke noticed how his eye flicked and checked his last eye. The Uchiha successor put a vicious grin on his face and Susano'o shot the arrow. As the bolt pierced the man through his chest his eyes widened in confusion. He slowly lowered his glance and choked as he saw the closed eye on his arm, "But how…? It was open...", then the moment when Sasuke pointed at him with his finger ran in his mind, "So it was then when you casted the genjutsu…"

"In a battle of eyes…Don't mess with the Uchiha…", Sasuke smirked and turned around, enjoying the sound of the dying man behind him. Soon even they stopped and the Uchiha knew that everything was all over, "Time to go home…"

A sudden whoosh made him duck down, a kunai with implanted explosion tag stuck in the ground next to him.

"Fuck…", Sasuke jumped back to avoid the blast. He was out of chakra and his eyes were hurting. The Root platoon surrounded him and he slowly stood up. He had multiple wounds from the fight with Danzo and to think that now he had to deal with Root.

Without a warning the attacked him, he managed to kick away two of them and deflected some of the thrown kunai but a couple of shuriken stabbed him in the leg. He kneeled on the ground panting, holding the torpid leg in his hands. He saw two of the enemy ninjas to aim at him, he didn't have time to avoid the clash. Sasuke closed his eyes in acceptance. But the pain never came. A small silver-haired girl was standing before him, protecting him from the attacks.

"Yuki…", Sasuke whispered and started crawling away from the battlefield, knowing that he was only standing in her way.

The girl shot him a quick smiled and he heard chirping, that same familiar chirping as his Chidori's. Of course she'd know it, she was Kakashi's daughter after all. In a matter of minutes the Root agents were defeated. When the last one of them dropped his weapon and the last breath escaped his lungs, the silver-haired kunoichi rushed towards barely conscious Sasuke.

Her hands were already glowing in green when she asked him, "What happened?"

"Danzo is dead.", his voice was weak but victorious, "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"What am I doing here?", Yuki chuckled nervously, "I called my daddy a jealous brat, got slapped through my face by him for that, then I was grounded but I decided that I need to get some fresh air…so I escaped through the window and now everybody is probably sickly worried about me doing something stupid."

"I see. So I didn't miss much…", Sasuke tried to laugh but he choked on the blood in his lungs.

"Shh, quiet. You need to stay still so I can heal you and teleport us back to Konoha."

"Yuki-chan…", Sasuke smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank my mum when we get home, because I'm simply doing what she wanted to do herself.", Yuki returned the smile and moved her hands over the wounded leg, she drew a kunai and tore the trousers before continuing her healing.

"So, why did you call Kakashi-sensei a jealous brat?"

"Because he'd rather let you die than let my mother to come here and save you.", Yuki frowned.

"Well, I can understand how he feels. If the roles were switched, I think I'd do the same thing.", Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke-senpai…", Yuki sat on the ground and glared at the man before her, "You still love her, don't you?"

Sasuke blushed and his eyes fell.

"Just as I thought.", Yuki smiled slightly, "Well, she loves you too."

Sasuke put a pained expression on his face, "But she loves your father more and that's the way it should be."

Yuki sighed and hugged him tightly, "Well, sorry to disappoint you but if mammy loves you and daddy at the same time, that means it's ok for me to love you as my daddy as well right. That way I'll have another daddy."

"Let's say friend, not daddy, ok?", Sasuke laughed nervously at her unsuccessful attempt to make him feel better, "Wouldn't it be weird if you dated Shisui then?"

Yuki thought for a second and then nodded excitedly, "Best friend!"

"Best friend…", Sasuke repeated and ruffled her hair, "Let's go home and fix the mess you created with your disappearance."

"Hai!", the girl shouted.

#

"But you've no idea if she'd left to help Sasuke or she just decided to rebel against your actions. I can't just send you off. She's a jonin for God's sake. Be patient a little. She can take care of herself.", Naruto scolded the three shinobi standing in front of his desk in the Hokage's office.

"But we're talking about Yuki here…", Shisui continued, "Last time she went missing was because she was kidnapped!"

"I don't care. Go home and make some herbal tea to calm yourself. Kakashi you should repent for your actions. It's mostly your fault that she left.", the Jinchuuriki stood up from his chair and pointed at the door, "You're dismissed. Leave."

Sakura's blank expression suddenly twitched and burst out in fury at Kakashi, "Why did you have to hit her? Now she's just trying to punish you in the only way she knows. Yuki's sixteen, she doesn't need to be logical or reasonable. Now it's her time to make mistakes, to live! Just because she's skilled shinobi that doesn't mean that she's not a teenager anymore!", the pink-haired kunoichi bumped her fists at Kakashi's chest, "If you'd only let me go to assist Sasuke, this would have never happened in the first place. Sometimes I think that you're as immature as Naruto, when he was twelve."

The Hokage shot her a bloody look and cleared his throat.

"Sakura…", Kakashi caught her hands, "I know that he means a lot to you, I know that he's a important part of your life. He was your first love, he was your first man, he was next to you when you needed me and I wasn't there for you…", the Copy nin's eyes fell, "I just can't compare to that."

The kunoichi sighed, "Kakashi, why do you have to compare yourself to him when you already have me?"

The silver-haired man closed his eye and pulled her in a tight embrace, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Never.", Sakura whispered.

"Now that you managed to state the obvious, get out!", Naruto growled with widened eyes.

Shisui turned around to leave the office but then the door opened. At the doorstep Yuki and Sasuke were grinning foolishly. Sakura pulled back and wiped the tears in her eyes, she raised her eyes at Kakashi waiting, the man sighed and nodded. The pink-haired kunoichi rushed and threw herself at Sasuke. The Uchiha moaned in pain but returned the embrace. Sakura was crying once again.

"I thought you were dead – ", the kunoichi hiccupped, "I'm so happy – "

"Believe me I'm happier – ", Sasuke buried his face in her hair.

Yuki stepped cautiously in the office, looking at her father. She looked little scared, tho.

"I knew the team that Naruto-senpai…um… I mean Hokage sent were just doomed to fail. They were expected to go against Root platoon.", the silver-haired girl coughed, "Of course, they were no match for me…"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her arrogance.

"After all I'm the Copy nin's daughter.", Yuki blushed and smiled apologetically.

The older jonin let the air out from his lungs and opened his arms. The girl sniffed and rushed in her father's embrace.

Naruto and Shisui smirked and the Hokage disappeared in a dim smoke. The young Uchiha was standing there watching the happy reunion. His thoughts traveled to his father's last moments spent with him, after all this time he was still hearing his last words to him, "_Go to Konoha. I hope that leaves there will shower you with their_ _love_." Back then he didn't understand the true meaning behind those wise words.

When Yuki came to him and they kissed, Shisui was positive that she was his personal tree that was strewing him with her love. With every kiss, every touch he felt even more alive and the world they lived in was getting brighter. It was true that he may not make it up to his forties or she might like someone else in future, but he was absolutely sure that his feelings would remain the same, year after year, decade after decade. Secretly, Shisui hoped that Yuki's love for him would be as strong and lasting as her mother's for Kakashi and Sasuke. Then the young Uchiha shinobi smiled and a reassuring thought crossed his mind, "_After all the cherry doesn't fall away from the tree.._."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**


End file.
